Secondhand Choice
by Miss Meggie
Summary: Some secrets cannot be kept as John Cena soon finds out. With an innocent life in the balance will he be man enough to make just one different choice. It just might lead to a different life all together. Read and find out what happens. You know you want too!
1. Chapter 1

Campbell Greer goes tires screeching out of the parking lot if she's going to do this it's now or never she zips through the late evening LA traffic with a fair amount of speed and confidence. She double parks on the street and strides up to the talent entrance. Still working off of the amped up state she'd had to put herself into do this.

She was about to blow up her baby's life up in an attempt to make it better she needed all the guts she could get. She whips out the badge Joe had given her that she had refused to use simply because she was afraid to leave Luca, afraid that if she took her eyes off him for a mere second the river of illness he was fighting against would pull him into its unforgiving current and hold him under. So, she stood at his bedside trying to find a way to save him. Knowing if she didn't give him every shot she could she'd lose him. So even if it felt like she was throwing his only life preserver to a shark she was going to do it.

She flashes the badge at the guard. "Where's Cena?" he blinks.

"I'm not some sorry ring rat- you know what fuck it, I'll go find Joe." She said sighing tiredly as she yanked the door open and comes through.

She strides around in a power walk looking for either of the men. She finds the locker room. "Cover up and or tell me where Cena is boys because I'm coming in." a certain head whips around at the sound of her voice. "Cammie." The tall thick framed Samoan man gets to his feet. "I thought you were staying with Luca?" he walks over to her decked out in his riot turned ring gear he plays the role of the shield's enforcer Roman Reigns. He's close enough to touch but knows better. When she gets this way it's best to just let Cammie be. She stares down at where the toes of his combat boots touch her worn out sketchers. "Look at me."

The questions in his hazel eyes push her to give answer. "I can't just stand and watch anymore Joe. I- it needs to be fixed and we're out of options."

"You sure you wanna do this? Now?" they both know what "This" is though neither of them dare to speak it into existence,

"I don't want to do this no, I have too. If I don't I'm sentencing him to death and it really is getting to be now or never." He takes her hand in his noting the chipped nail polish as he gives a reassuring squeeze.

"Okay I'll show you where he is." Joe escorted her from the locker room leaving the rest of the men staring with mouths agape and eyes wide, wondering what the hell Joe's girlfriend had to do with John Cena.

-/-/-/-

She stands outside his dressing room a second. She takes a deep breath and turns the knob right here if you need me just -." He squeezed her hand gently. They walk into the room a united but silent front.

He and his girlfriend sit on opposite ends of the couch "John. I need your help it's for Luca." She forces the words out and waits. John sits shocked a second. "Cam?"

"Yeah, I'd rather drive nails into my eyes than ask you for something, anything at all, regarding Luca but I have too. He needs a kidney transplant."

"Who's Luca?" the girlfriend asks. Campbell believes her name is Nikki. "His son." She answers.

For a moment it was as if time stopped. John just stared blankly at Cam as Nikki stared at John confused as hell. It was the first she'd heard of a son. Joe stood by Campbell's side, holding her hand tightly. "Say something after ten years that is the very least you could do."

"Ten years? You have a ten year old?" Nikki said in complete shock feeling a bit sick. "You told me no kids but you have a son? You didn't want kids remember?" Nikki's voice steadily rises in sheer anger and dismay.

Campbell pins her with a cold stare. "OH he didn't want Luke sweetheart no worries there he didn't lie about that." She said with a deadly calm that set a chill into Nikki's bones. The woman in worn jeans and LA children's hospital tee shirt. Meant business the slept on hair and tired eyes attested to the desperation that she must have felt. This woman had a dying child with her boyfriend. This room was becoming too small very quickly.

Cam." John warned. He didn't exactly know what to do. He had no chance to explain to Nikki, nor did he ever think Campbell would be showing up after all this time looking for help.

No John, I don't have the time to deal with your girlfriend drama. I just need to know if you're willing to do this. There isn't much time left." The tears welled up in her eyes.

I need air." Nikki stood, shaking her head and storming out the door. It was too much to handle. John would escape if he could but at the moment he was stuck.

"Start from the beginning." He asked calmly as though he was dealing with something unstable .he motioned for her to sit on the couch and explain everything. Joe moved to sit beside her but Cam declined him the chance. "I'm good standing."

"You sure baby?" He asked. Cam nodded. Joe was her rock, but she needed to fill in John on everything without intruding on Joe's work time. John's too.

She shifted her weight from foot to foot. "When I took Luca for his kindergarten shots they took a urine sample and found blood and a very high protein level those things combined alarmed them. They did a kidney biopsy and found he had Alport Syndrome, it's genetic I gave it to him." Her voice broke.

"Babe…" Joe said helplessly as he watched her begin to pace a track in the carpet.

"I gave it to him Joey. Anyway they put him on meds but his case is incredibly aggressive it didn't work. Alport causes scarring of the kidneys and they fail, he's on dialysis but eventually that will fail, and soon by their estimations. I can't donate. I'm his carrier. And he's a rare blood and antigen type. He's your blood type. Most likely your antigens to you'll need to be tested but short of siblings a parental donation is best. He could reject it and die anyway because healthy kidneys produce normal collagen levels but his best and likely only shot is you so I'm here. Away from him to ask you for help."

The information floored John. He didn't expect any of this coming. He assumed he'd given Cam a healthy boy. Strong, independent, excellent at school and sports. "I'm sorry Campbell, really I am."

"Sorry you can't help me and how dare I ask you for anything right?" She spits feeling an old and deeply pushed down rage.

"No Cam, I'm just sorry."

"How sorry? So are you going to help me? Help Luca? If anything don't do it for me. Do it for him. For once in his life, do something for him. I've never asked you for anything. I never needed to until now. Please John; help me save my little boy." She said laying every card on the table. Her Tears make him blurry. She hates this it's like groveling at king's feet for crumbs. She wants to leave the only things holding her in place is his answer and Joe.

"Can I think things over? Absorb it all?" he said softly.

The anger flaring in her blood makes her speak the worst truth she knows about John "Sure Mister Make-A-Wish think about saving your child. You unforgivable hypocrite."

"Cammie…" Joe whispers knowing that expertly thrown barb came from a place of pain and fear however true it may be.

"Don't worry I'm leaving. I'll be at the hospital with my child if you need me." She replies storming off leaving Joe to follow and John in confounded silence.

-/-/-

Nikki and her twin sister Brie were standing nearby and watching Campbell leave. It was obvious to those passing by that Nikki was upset about something as Brie was consoling her.

"I'm sure there is a good explanation, Nicole." Brie said as she rubbed her back. Streaks of black ran down Nikki's face as she cried on her sister's shoulder. "I'm just so confused."

"It looks like they're left his dressing room. Why don't you go in there and talk with him?" Brie suggested.

Nikki shook her head. She was scared, nervous, upset, pissed off. "I can't. Not here. I have too many questions and I'm not sure he has the answers. Whoever she was, he seemed just as floored with her coming in."

Nikki turned with Brie to head to the women's locker room to wash up her face and touch up her make up when John was stepping out of his dressing room, the same dumbfounded look on his face that he'd been left in. He spotted Nikki with Brie across the way and approached her quickly.

"But he didn't deny the child?' Brie clarified under her breath as John Approached.

: "No." Nikki shook her head.

: "That's so weird." Brie sighed. "He's coming over here now."

"Nicole..." John reached out for her and she backed off.

With her hand up in defense, she shook her head as her words came out tearfully, "I am not going to do this here. You and I know better than that, but right now, I need my space."

John nodded. He knew there was no need to cause a scene, a further scene, at his workplace. "Just tell me you'll be on the bus after the show?"

I suppose." She whispered and walked off.

John knew what awaited him on the bus and yet he himself couldn't manage the long walk just yet. He hadn't showered; he normally did that on the bus. He always gathered his and Nikki's things and wheeled their cases to the bus. Tonight, it felt like he had to walk with more than just the weight of the world on his shoulders and explain more than a simple 'I have a child with a former girlfriend.'

Sighing he began his walk to the bus. The light was on inside and he knew Nicole was waiting for him. Climbing the steps, he moved inside, seeing her sitting on the couch in her Juicy Couture sweat suit, bobbing her foot up and down, texting on her phone. He took a breath steeled his nerves and closed the bus door. This acted as Nicole's start button.

"What the hell is going on John?" Nikki began yelling with the click of the bus door. "We've been together nearly two years and you just now come out with a son? A ten year old son."

"Nicole..."he tries to penetrate her anger with equal calm as he sits down his gear bag.

"No, you're going to hear me out here. You don't get to talk, you don't get to try and fix this right now." Nikki was now standing, berating him. John knew he deserved it so he stood there taking it.

"From the moment we started this you have been adamant, no marriage and especially no children. Two fucking years later, two fucking years John and now you have a ten year old all of a sudden. This is just almost too much to handle." Tears welled up in her eyes and her voice cracked. "I deserve far more than a simple fucking explanation. Did your ex-wife even know about this kid John? You were with her for nearly half your life! Are you going to fuck around on me too? I've always been a huge proprietor of trust and faith. And you've fucked all of that up!" she stands hands on her hips staring him down.

"We were separated for about two years, in that time I met Cam on the set of the marine, we dated for most of a year. I went back to Liz, Cam didn't tell me about Luca until I saw him at the premiere he was two. I was unfaithful to no one Nicole. Liz knew about Luca. She wasn't motherly."

But you chose to hide him from me? Why John? Of all people, do you not think I'm motherly? Did you not think you could trust me with this? I feel so...so...God, I feel so betrayed, John. I am so heartbroken, devastatingly heartbroken."

I've always told you from day one the things that were important to me. Marriage and children." She sighed suddenly very tired.

"With Liz I made the choice to have no contact with Luca due to my career. It's not fair to hop in and out of his life. I did it out love, because I loved Cam and by extension Luca, I wasn't trying to hurt you or anyone. Keeping him a secret was best because I know you, you'll want to be step mother to a child I have no right too. I did not have nor do I now I have the desire to be a parent." He said unflinchingly honest. He sat down on the leather couch seating.

"I just don't understand." Nikki shook her head while dabbing the tears away with a tissue. "It's so selfish. And why now, John, why is she back looking for your help with him? After all this time?"

"He's dying." He said the heaviness of it finally falling on him, dread filled his very bones.

Nikki's hands covered her face as she spoke, "Oh my God." She felt the wind knock right out of her lungs. She didn't even know this child and she was affected. "I...I can't even...This is just all too much."

"How do you think I feel?" John asked glancing at her.

"It should be a simple choice John. Save him, do what you can. What does he need? How much time does he have?" Nikki couldn't sit by his side, not now. There was too much floating around that hadn't been decided, figured out, said.

So she stood in front of him.

"He needs a kidney, apparently mine. As for time I don't know but I know Campbell and she's running scared if she came to me. She has never asked me for a single thing" He cleared his throat uncomfortable with the feelings bubbling to the surface.

"So what are you going to do?" Nikki asked.

"I don't know. She just threw this at me. I don't have an answer. I need time to think about everything. I don't even know what I need to do to get started if I decide this is what needs to be done." John was lost. He hadn't been lost like this in his life for many years.

"Are you serious? Again I say, the answer should be obvious." Nikki was lit up again. John just stared blankly at her. "Even with all of this, I do love you. This is very hard for me to get past right now and accept, but Christ, John. Let's be honest here." Nikki knelt in front of him and took his hands. "His mother came to you, and said save my child please. I understand this is not what you wanted, not what you signed up for. But if there is nothing that can possibly be done, don't miss out on any more than you already have. Don't take that from her. If not for me John, do it for that little boy. Put yourself in her shoes, how would you feel?"

"I don't know. For the first time in my life, I've never been this lost. I've built a damn good life for myself. For us. I'm moving to San Diego, work, everything else." John said. "She called me an unforgiveable hypocrite."

"I'd agree. Don't be selfish." Nikki stood and took her bag in her hand. John had only now noticed how empty his bus was as there wasn't a pile of Louis Vuitton luggage nearby. "Until you figure all of this out, the best thing for me to do is stay with Brie and Bryan."

And she left him there, sulking and thinking.

-/-/-

Joe stood over her watching her sleep all bent up in the fold out bed chair. Her eyes were red. She'd obviously been crying.

He nudged her. "Babe…'

She jerked awake. "He's fine it's just me." He smiled sadly she's always attuned to the next fight even in her sleep.

She inhaled deeply and groaning as she stretched. "I sent Mac home." Mac was her sister Maclaren who helped her with Luca nearly constantly.

"I want to be with him as much as I can. The doctors said his kidneys are about to start disintegrating." She looked up at Joe fear lurking in her clear icy blue eyes.

"Ah, your visit makes sense now." He smirked sitting on the foot of the chair bed.

She swept a curl escaping his ponytail behind his ear. That was the thing about Joe, a simple joke and easy smile brightened her darken life immeasurably. "As if you couldn't figure it out before?" Cam shook her head. "When have you ever known me to even think of asking him for help? C'mon Joe."

"I didn't say I was surprised. I understand your renewed motivation now is all." he leaned forward and kissed her. "My little scene maker. You never lack for great timing." He teased.

Normally she'd smile this time she crumbled. "I can't handle this anymore." Cammie began to cry. "I just want to save my little boy. He doesn't have to care. I just want him to do it."

"You can't force him to do the right thing. Just hope he does, there's always UNOS."He said ever the rational one.

"I know."

"How the hell you ever ended up with someone so stubborn and single fucking minded I will never know." He commiserated with her.

"Australian sunsets, good sex, bad judgment, and vodka, sadly that was just our beginning." She retorted.

"Why do I feel like I need popcorn?" Joe smirked.

She throws her pillow at him. "You asshole. You make me sound like a soap star!"

"You said it, own it babe. C'mon you can't stop there... my inner gossipy bitch is starving." He leans forward in interest.

Fine, but no judgey or angry faces!"

"Scots honor." He said solemnly.

"Boy scout my ass Anoa'i okay so..."

**AN: I own nothing WWE related, this is just for fun. I do however own Campbell and Luca. If you liked it please do review! Thank you for reading!-Meghan**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Mackie it's not prettier than it is hot… fuck I'm going to be miserable. No, I'm delivering the golden boy's new script fuck if I-"the door swings open. "Yes, yes, he is." she answers her sisters question._

"_I'm what?" he said dryly._

"_Hot." She answered._

_"Why thank you."_

_"Wasn't a compliment. Just a fact."_

_"Mac, I'll call you back." Cam hung up her phone. "I'm Campbell, and this is your rewritten script and tomorrow's call time."_

_"I'm John nice to meet you; I don't answer to golden boy sweetheart." He retorts glancing down at the script._

_"You heard that." Cam bobbed up and down on the balls of her feet, embarrassed. "I apologize. That was very unprofessional." John shrugged. He was used to it by now. _

_"Anyway, I'm the Senior Line Producer so if there are any changes to the script, you'll be getting them directly from me. I don't have an assistant, I prefer it that way. So here is my card with my contact information. Should you need anything, give me a buzz. We'll see you at 5:30."_

_"Well, you have your script have a nice night John." Her words came out so fast John barely processed them all. He basically understood, producer, script, here's my card, see you at 5:30._

_"I would say I hope you are able to keep cool but seeing you flustered is more entertaining. Have dinner with me?" he asked leaning on his door frame._

_"Sorry, I'm booked." She shook her head._

_"And even if I wasn't I don't date the talent."_

_"I bet you'll change your mind." He said to her back as she walked away._

_"We'll see, good night moderately hot golden boy I'm not touchin' with a ten foot pole." She quipped without looking back._

_"You're funny, I like funny .Goodnight Miss Campbell..." he looked at the card. "Greer."_

There's a rustling that draws them from conversation Luca moves fitfully in his sleep the Car & Driver magazine under his pillow crinkling. They hold perfectly still and wait but those crystal clear blue eyes pop open anyway trying to focus but failing. He was legally blind without his glasses.

"Mama..." he calls out.

"Hey Bubba." She calls back so he knows she's there.

"You're glasses are an inch from your right hand next to the pillow. Big man." Joe Said.

"I hurt…" he complained

Cam was on her feet and moving out the door before Luca could wipe the sleep from his eyes and put on his glasses "I'm on it. When was your last dose?

"Sevenish." Campbell left him in Joe's care.

"How's the model Ferrari coming?" Joe asked.

"Slow I can't see shit…" He said honestly yawning widely.

Joe looks at him. "I mean crap." He corrects.

Joe pats down the kid's short light brown hair. "Hot nurse is on tonight. Gotta fix the mop."

"How was work?" he asks big blue eyes blinking up a Joe from behind the lenses of his glasses.

"It was work." Joe hedges unwilling to burden the boy with just how eventful work has been.

"I know Mom went there to talk to him. I heard Aunt Mackie trying to talk her out of it." Luca shoots down an attempt at keeping things secret with only two sentences.

You weren't supposed to hear that, Bud." Joe sits on the edge of the bed.

"Listened with my good ear… sue me." He was deaf in one ear and losing hearing in the other due to his disease.

Joe laughed. "Smart ass. How do you feel about it?" he asked.

Campbell came back before Luca could answer. "Hang tough for ten more minutes then meds. You want sherbet? I found the snack cart. How does he feel about what?"

"Man thing, don't sweat it babe."

Cam rolled her eyes. "Its rainbow you want?" She offers Luca the cup she had been eating from.

-/-/-/-

Summer Rae is heading to her room when something out of place catches her eye. Nikki dragging her cases into Brie's room. Everyone knew Nikki traveled on John's bus. She slows her steps in order to eavesdrop.

"He's actually thinking about it, like trying to decide if he should save his own child I never knew John's priorities could be so twisted Brie. He sure as hell isn't who I thought he was."

Summer Rae's eyes lit up at the Juicy gossip. The ruckus Joe's girlfriend had made in the locker room had been making the rounds already and it all was piecing together now.

Did John Cena have an illegitimate sickly child?

"I'm sure he's just in shock, Nicole. You would be too if it were you."

"He's known about the child for eight damn years Brianna you mean to tell me he didn't at least keep track of him? Come on now, John's anal as hell he knew more than he wants to admit."

"You honestly don't know that. From what you said, you just blew up at him and walked out. I'm not saying I agree with what he's saying, but maybe he just needs to get over the shock value and reapproach the situation."

"Maybe you're right but you didn't see the sheer desperation on that woman's face. I did." She took a steadying breath. "John loved her Brie, he said as much but he still left her with his kid."

"I can't imagine what she's going through." Brie sighed. "Just stay with Bryan and I tonight and next stop we'll get you a room until you can figure this all out with John."

"And I suggest not getting pregnant Nik."

Summer was very interested as to where this conversation had gone with the twins. It wasn't every day that John Cena had drama surrounding him. In fact, she was pretty sure he avoided it at all costs and with something as bombastic the news of an illegitimate child that could really work in her favor.

She quickly texts her partner Curt/Fandango with the gossip to see if he knew who the mother was and what was happening that she might have missed.

He replied simply with, 'My Room'. And Summer waited for the next lift to take her to his floor.

-/-/=/

He goes to the gym in hopes up of clearing his head. Typically the rhythm of lifting, breathing, the pull of his muscles and the burn relaxed him but now, not even his sanctuary could save him from his demons, his past, his regret and confusion. His wheels just kept turning in an endless circle and he wonders what if anything he should have done differently.

_The scene was set as the limo took him down the road to the mess hall where he'd walk the red carpet and see his work in its entirety. Thralls of Marines dressed in their uniforms were lined up, watching everyone arrive for the red carpet. Hoots and hollers along with cheers were heard from the masses as people from the WWE flooded into the mess hall. John exited his limo and began waving to his fans and Marines while he posed for pictures, signed autographs and shook hands. He caught a glimpse of a familiar face as she stood near the entrance of the hall, completing her walk and speaking to John Bonito, the film's director._

_About half way through the movie he gets up to go the bathroom even though it's highly frowned upon. He really has to pee and it's not like he doesn't know what happens._

_He's at the urinal when he hears. "Can't pee stop looking Mama!"_

"_Luke I'm not meant to be in here just go." The woman replies exasperatedly._

"_I'm a boy! I go here." The faceless boy points out smartly._

_"Yes, buddy I know." _

_The woman's voice was highly familiar. He'd recognize it anywhere. He strained his ears to hear her again. _

_"Alright, let's wash your hands and get outta here." She said after the boy had relived himself._

_"No I zip!" the boy insists._

_"Fine Luca John but if you zip your winky again no whining! Ha! That's what I thought." She zipped and buttoned his britches and turned to leave the stall._

_John flushed at the same time she did and turned to see them exit. He caught sight of his former lover in the mirror as she lifted the little boy to the sink to wash his hands. Clearing his throat to catch her attention, Campbell stumbled in her grasp with Luca under the water._

"_Mama it's hot!"_

_Shit, Luca I'm so sorry baby." She sat him on the counter as she examined his hands before changing the water to more of a cooler temperature as John approached._

_He kept looking between her and the boy, piecing things together._

_"Are you going to stare or are you going to ask what I know you're thinking about?" She said growing quickly tired of John being a Lookie Loo_

_: "Who's this?" It was barely audible but she heard him._

_"Luca. This is Luca. Luca, this is John Cena."_

_"I'm two!" Luca announced proudly smiling at the man before him showing him his left pointer and middle finger. "You're the man in Mama's movie! Do you find that girl? "He asked curiously evidently unafraid of spoilers._

_John chuckled. "Yeah, I do."_

_"Ok I can play hot wheels now." To Luca's childlike thing he knows how it ends there's no reason to stay._

_"Yes baby. You can pick two for the drive home. You'll be asleep before the freeway anyway." Campbell roughed his hair a little and smiled. She'd had no time to find a sitter so she took the boy with her and it quickly becoming close to his bed time._

_"Nice to see you John." He lifted Luca off the counter sitting him on his feet and he took her hand as they turned to leave._

_John gently took her arm and turned her to him, "Why didn't you tell me?"_

_Tell you what?" She looks at him dead in the eye daring him to push her._

_"Don't lie. He's mine." It was a whisper, but the realization was like an explosion hit him the moment he saw the little boy. He looked just like himself at his age. His vibrant eyes the dead giveaway._

_I never lied, I just didn't tell you because I know exactly who you are and who you're not." She said perfectly honestly in a way that leaves John's ego bruised._

_"Campbell..."_

_"Can we not do this here, especially in front of him? Or in a bathroom for Christ sake."_

_"Well according to you there's nothing to do so why the hell not? Yeah we can do this later, if you had your way it'd be never."_

_And that was where he'd left her, in the men's room of the mess hall. He returned to his seat only his mind was not focused on the work before him, it was far, far from the silver screen._

"Yo John! Where's your head at man?" Rob hollered.

"What?" John looked up at his best friend in confusion.

"You're way off count bro." he said slightly surprised John never had off days at the gym.

"Fuck it! I 'm ruined today anyway." He griped sitting the weight back on its stand.

"What's with you man, tell me what's going on? You've sounded distracted the last couple of days when I've talked to you." Rob pushed for information.

Before John could reply, the television broadcasting local news showed a commercial for TMZ.

'Breaking news coming up, a WWE Diva spills the beans on a reported John Cena love child.'

"That's the problem and it's the truth." Then threw up his hands and walked out.

-/-/-/-

Minutes after the TMZ ad airs there's a pounding on her door she doesn't have to open the door to know who it is. She opens the door. John starts yelling before she can even open her mouth to say "Hello." So she crosses her arms and waits until he's out of steam.

"Of all the low down, dirty inconsiderate things for you to do because I didn't tell you something and I'm not going to let you live out your motherly fantasies with a child that I have no right to claim anymore. This is by far the dirtiest thing you could do! Not only do you put my career and all those nice things that I buy for you that you like so much in jeopardy. You put a defenseless and innocent sick child under a very hot spot light! How long until they figure who Luca is Nicole? Did you think of that when you were spilling your guts to the single most classless gossip rag in the country?"

"It wasn't me you stupid bastard!" she took a deep breath. "If you watched for five seconds more you'd know it was that ladder climbing gash Summer! Uh, no don't even; if you think a simple sorry will fix all the things you just said to me? You're out of your mind!" she slams the door in his face.

-/-/-/-

The damage was done and his attorney was providing damage control as he sat in the back seat of the blacked out SUV, his driver parking at his next event. The day was growing tiresome and it was still early.

John's not stupid He'd realized his child lived in Los Angeles and most likely lived in this hospital most of the time but seeing Joe Anoa'i unfold his large frame from a tiny rental car made it blindly clear. He nods toward John's car and walks on.

For the very first time in his tenure with Make-A-Wish he is dreading an event not because of how sad it can sometimes be being around terminally ill children but because Luca will be there. He's not sure he could spot his own child in the crowd and on some level it makes him unbearably sad but on another he'd made his choice for valid reasons. Reasons Campbell has disregarded, it makes him angry despite knowing it wasn't done out of anything more than Luca's preservation. He is angry Luca has to be one of these sick children. He's angry all of this has been laid on his shoulders.

-/-/-/-

Before Joe even makes it to Luca's room he sees a very distinct strawberry blonde headed woman pacing a track.

"Hey. You keep that up you're gonna wear a whole in the floor sweetheart." She whips around. Her baggy cardigan vest swinging with her movement. He thinks to himself that the asymmetrical vest is a form of hiding from her current reality like if her clothes are big enough then no one will see how close she is to breaking.

"The one time I need him to keep Luca secret he can't do it! Ten years sure no problem that's a cinch. When he's dying its fodder for TMZ!" she marches toward him as though he's done something.

"Baby I don't think it went down like that. WWE is gossip mill. You went in guns blazin' Cammie and I'm really proud of you but people talked." He said in a calm manner.

"So now it's my fault Joe? Thanks!" she almost shouts. She turns away from him to pace again.

He grabs her and turns her toward him. "No baby, come here. What I'm saying is now we deal with it. He's here for a wish function and I don't think you want to fuel the fire so try to just tolerate him okay? And have fun with your boy." He kissed her softly.

"He seems tired."

"He'll perk up."

"Why do you put up with me Joe?"

"I love you and you have a great butt." He said lips pressed to her forhead.

"Jack ass!" she shoves at him.

"Nag!" he retorts laughing.

"Oh no you didn't!"

"You started it go call a cease fire with John I'll get Luke as dressed as his mood allows today." He walked toward Luca's room.

-/-/-/-/-

She finds him hidden away from the kids in a conference rooms.

She walks in trying to be conciliatory "Can we talk? Just for a minute? Look I think with those TMZ twerps breathing down your neck it's best to keep your distance from my boy at least until it dies down."

"Our boy. You want me to give him a kidney at least do me the singular courtesy to say ours." His reply lights a fire within her and all bets are off.

"You didn't want him John. All you are is the only means to the last ending I've got." She snarled in anger turning to leave.

John could feel his veins boil again. She seemed to only be adding fuel to his fire. She was right but he wasn't going to give her that satisfaction. "You always were unflinchingly honest Cam I loved that about you. Now well it makes me sad you've become so utterly callous." This stops her in her tracks how'd did she become the callous one in all this.

"Watch your baby die and well you harden up quick." Her chin wobbles at the word "die but her gaze is as hard as diamonds.

"I've gotta go, Luca's looking forward to the cotton candy." She said suddenly tired.

"Why'd you name him John?" He asked simply because he'd always wanted to know.

"Because I loved you." She said quietly and walks away.

She turned back to him before leaving. "And I hoped one day you'd find the time to love him."

-/-/-/-

He's not actively looking for them but from the time they met Cam had been this undeniable little ball of sunshine. She's easy to find. They're at the shooting range game and Cam looks nervously on as Joe teaches a boy who is undoubtedly Luca how to shoot.

"Chill Cam it's just an air gun." He whispers to himself as his security guard looks at him oddly.

The next time he looks up between pictures and autographs he hears her laugh and sees her doing the cupid shuffle to the music blaring out of huge speakers the flouncy poncho looking thing she had on is gone and her red racer back and dark jeans match Luca's Avengers T-shirt. Joe takes their pictures but makes no move to join in. Though Luca with his glasses and hearing aids wasn't what he'd expected at all there was no denying Luca had inherited more than his eyes and looks he had inherited his poor rhythm too.

The last time looks up is when he's leaving the three of them are crammed into a tiny bucket seat a top the Ferris wheel. He has to strain but he finally hears Luca's voice "Mama I can see the house from here."

"Bubba our house is behind us nice try though." It looks like she kisses his cheek and Luca shies away but at this distance he can't truly tell he can barely hear them now.

Everything in John's life seems far away to him in more ways than one. The magnitude that Luca is a person all to himself finally hits him and it's totally earth shatteringly scary.

At this very moment he's not sure of much but he knows he wants to have just one conversation with his child about anything at all before the fates may take the chance from him.

**AN: I own nothing but Luca and Campbell if you liked it please do review! Thank you for your time. Meghan**


	3. Chapter 3

Tonight is the one year anniversary of her first date with Joe. The three quarter sleeve deep blue dress hits just above her knee and has a deep vee cut out in the back. She's finishing her make up when Joe smiles at her in the mirror. "What?"

He shrugs his wide shoulders. "Got no idea why you're putting that on, I'm just going to kiss it off."

Too bad Casanova, I like it." Cam smirked through the mirror at his reflection. She puckered her lips and winked at him before turning around "Besides what makes you think I'll let you get to first?"

"Eh, I know my target audience." He states with any easy smile grabbing her hand.

Cam just laughed and rolled her eyes. "Let's get going. You said we had to be somewhere by a certain time."

"Yes, let's." Joe nodded. Together, they left Cam's house in the limo that he had put together for the night.

"I miss a lot of flights though so maybe you shouldn't let me plan things." He joked self-deprecatingly.

"If it makes you feel better your baby I'm lost calls make my day!" She returned.

Dinner wasn't far, no more than a twenty minute drive from Cam's to a nice Italian restaurant on the far south end of Santa Monica. Just several blocks from the world famous Santa Monica Pier.

"The pier, I love it here! Luke loves it here!" she said getting out of the limo. A wide grin on her face that makes Joe's heart race a little.

"We can face time him from the top of the Ferris wheel!" She said.

"But first, dinner..." he prompts with a gentle shove toward the door of the restaurant.

"Agreed. Because if I eat one more wilted hospital salad, it will lead to murderous things."

"Cammie's over the salads got it! " He laughed opening the door for her. "It's why I brought you to Italian. No offense baby but you need to put some meat on those bones of yours. Your worries have thinned you." He kissed her temple as they waited to be seated.

_-/-/-/-_

_John find's a nice restaurant on the coast of Queensland that doesn't look like the dry south where they film._

_They sit in an awkward silence. "I'm not eating Alligator, why's it on the menu." Cam's nose wrinkles._

_He answers smiling because her expression is honestly disgusted. "It's called adventure Cam it wouldn't kill you."_

"_I don't believe in adventure." She retorts plainly._

"_Oh I'm gonna change that Darlin' just you wait in the meantime a little protein can't hurt." He challenged her._

_She eyed him cautiously in warning. He smirked. "What, you're a rail girl, just from working too hard I'd assume. A little meat on those bones won't kill ya."_

"_I'm committed to my work is all." She defends. Folding up her menu._

"_A woman who doesn't believe in adventure is just a woman who's never dated the likes of me." He teased just to see how far he can push their flirtation._

"_Oh is that what we're doing, and here I thought you'd disguised it as a business dinner."_

"_Might be my business to make you smile by the end of the night Miss Cam."_

_She fights a smirk. "You're a little confident aren't you Mr. Cena?"_

_John looked around and held up his menu to disguise their conversation, "It's a front." He whispered causing Cam to laugh a little._

_"Well it's a good one. I've resisted the urge to kick you twice this week." She confesses with a bemused expression._

_"You act like you know your shit they'll think you do right?" John said_

_"Okay I see the logic in it." She agrees putting her napkin in her lap delicately._

_"I'm not green but I'm not top dog either. My biggest downfall is that I'm a perfectionist." He confesses._

_"Well that makes two of us." She held up her glass of wine. "Cheers." They clink glasses._

_"Though I was once told nothing beautiful comes from perfection the art is in the mistakes sometimes.' She said thoughtfully._

_"Maybe you'll have to keep reminding me of that."_

_She leans up into his space eyes a fire with a subject she loves. "Ok then can I give you some advice? When you kiss the girl? Picture that one person you've barely hung onto. The desperation and distance will come off better."_

=/-/-/-/-

She gets up and excuses herself to the restroom. They both know she's checking on Luke but he doesn't bother to call her on it. She gives Joe credit it must be hard to be with a woman whose heart and mind are always in two places.

-/-/-/-/-

_It's the end of their night and John who'd been relatively quiet for the walk to her door, anchors his hand on the back of her neck and pulls her up onto her to toes to plant a deep kiss on her that leaves her brain fuzzy even as she kisses back._

-/-/-

"How's our boy beautiful?" he asks when she returns to the table. She smiles a little sadly. Her life and its complications have never once put Joe off. Sometimes she loves him all the more for it. "He was watching Dukes of Hazard ogling Jessica Simpson. He's fine."

"Big Man has fine taste."

"Joe Anoa'i he's ten!" she threw her cloth napkin at him.

"That's around the time you notice a girl's ass for the first time." He jokes. She reaches for something else to pitch. "Babe, do not throw the fork. I'll stop!" He laughs.

"You think I'm afraid to throw down with you but I'm not the bigger they are…"

"The harder they fall… I figured that out about this time last year." He nods finishing her sentence.

"Yeah?" her eye brows wing up.

"Yeah." He leaned forward and kissed her. There were no monitor chirping or childlike interruptions and for just a second Cam forgets her problems and kisses back.

-/- /-/-

They're walking down the pier when he pulls her to one of the off shoots into the white sand. "Here's where you lose the shoes Mama."

"Why? "She asks watching the late evening sun playing on his face and the wind playing with the ends of his long hair.

"Trust Cammie. Just trust me I'm not gonna let any critters get you."

"Alright." She ditched the expensive shoes he'd gotten her at Christmas and held them by the strap in her hand. He held is hand out to her and she took it with a smile.

"Is what we're doing legal?" She asked as they picked their way down the beach slowly.

"I may have forgotten a certain fire permit but yes mostly." He answers.

"We're doing something involving fire?" she scowls at him.

"Not like explosions and dragons fire." He grinned. "More like candles."

"Eh seen one exploding gas station seen em all. I'll take candles any day. I'm less likely to lose my brows and eyelashes that way." She states in a dry manner that makes him genuinely laugh.

He leads her down the beach near the water to a bucket of iced down cream sodas and what looks to be giant lamp shade.

"We're lighting my grams lamp shades on fire?" She said only half joking.

"They're paper lanterns babe. For wishes. "He explains.

"Oh blonde moment."

Joe rolled his eyes at her jokes. Here he was being romantic and her defenses of always joking were still up. He knew that things were rough lately but he needed tonight to just be about them and he needed her to relax.

He said in explanation. "So, we each take a side and write our wish on it. We light it and set it free."

"Hmmm." Cam smirked. "You put a lot of thought into this anniversary thing didn't you?" She replied feeling proud of him and special all at once.

"Stuck on planes, I had time." He kissed her on the mouth as she tilted her face up to look at him.

"I love it! Really I do."

"Good mission accomplished."

"And if we set them free they're sure to reach God right?" Campbell said seriously lost in thought for a moment.

Joe cocks his head in thought before answering. "God always listens Cam sometimes it us that can't hear him."

"Then what have I missed. Joey?" she whispered.

"Maybe nothing, maybe he's not trying to get to your heart, just to someone else's."

"If it were only that simple baby." She said misty eyed before changing the subject. "So what are we wishing for?"

"Look, just write your wish and we'll see if it's answered. You can't tell. Then they never come true." He replied giving her hand a squeeze,

"If we're married fifty years or something Joe, I'll want this thing back." She took the sharpie from his hand and started in on her wish as he did the same on the other side.

Without looking through the paper to her side, Joe lit the lantern when they were through. Together, they lifted it high above them and let go. Hand in hand as the tide washed over their feet, they watched the lantern float away. Cam laid her head on Joe's shoulder just watching it set into the sky with the setting sun. "Ok that was cool, you get points for that."

"Do I get to cash in tonight I have a major backlog." He asked waiting for the slap on the arm he usually got for being cheeky.

"Depends on if you take me by Luca first?" She said as they walked back up the beach.

"I love that kid; maybe if we hurry we can ogle Jessica Simpson together."

"Buzzkill!" Cam giggled

"Babe, real boobs that big are a gift from God. They should be appreciated."

"Leati Joesph Anoa'I" the arm slap he had coming finally hits its mark

"What? Like you don't secretly lust after Damon Salvatore."

"Nope Mason Lockwood."

"You have a type baby." He said as they walked back up on to the pier toward the Ferris wheel.

John felt like an asshole. He had felt that way for a couple of days. Since he'd blown up at Nikki for summer's wrong doing, she hadn't given him the chance to apologize. Not that he deserved it. However, with some horrible groveling and convincing, he had gotten through to Nikki via Brie and was on his way to meet her in her hotel room. He hoped that at least if his words didn't work, then the new pair of shoes he'd gotten her as an "I'm sorry and I'm really kissing your ass" present would sway something in his favor

She said in irritation inspecting her nails not bothering to look at him. "I'm here. What John?"

"I'm sorry for the things I said." He replied.

"Which things?" she pushes staring him down unforgivingly.

"About Luca." he hedges like the kicked puppy he feels like.

"Oh you're only sorry you said I'd use your secret love child as my surrogate child? That's all your sorry for not that you called me materialistic and shallow. It's really sad John that you think I'm such a bitch that I would do that to you. I want nothing more to just know what the hell is going on with you and with us. And if you need a support system in this I am all of that. But you have to be the one to let me in." She rails at him then tries to use Brie's stupid yoga breathing to calm down.

"Nicole, I'm sorry for everything. I completely over reacted and didn't pay any attention to the facts. I was acting rash and irresponsible and there is just a lot going on that I can't seem to even process myself."

"Do you love him? Not her, do you love your child? Process that first." She said for once trying to be the logical detached one in the pair.

"I don't know him enough answer that. He's not a baby Nicole; he's a whole though very small person. I don't know." He said honestly the lump of emotional fear forming in his throat making him uncomfortable.

She advises. "Then start there. Start at the core of it. Get to know your son. Forget about me right now. I'm always here for you. I may still be hurt and upset, but that doesn't mean that it changes how I feel for you, how much I love you. But I've told you and I'll keep telling you, there will come a day John where you're going to regret walking away from all of this like you did. And while you're at it figure out who broke you. Because you are John you're broken.

No one had ever called him broken before it's a stunning blow. They stand silently staring at each other.

**AN: If you liked it or even if you didn't please review. Thank you for reading so far. I own nothing but Campbell, Luca, and Maclaren. Thanks for the reviews and follows so far!-MM**


	4. Chapter 4

Joe stands off to the side watching Cammie beat the hell out of a heavy bag. "Zumba instructor piss you off baby?" he asks after really nasty but well thrown hit. "Damn, no one will be muggin' my lady."

"Zumba's for bitches." She bites out throwing another punch.

"Agreed. Whatcha doin here? Not that I mind but you're a runner lucky if I can get you in here for light weight work." He dropped his gear bag in the floor.

"I need one of three things to calm me down, sleep, sex, or to hit something. I haven't slept in forever, you were busy. Short of cold cocking Luca's sperm donor this was my best option." He walked over holding the bag still for someone so slender Cam is rockin' the bag back hard.

"I'm here now." He grinned at her. "Option Two."

"We're not having sex in the gym." She kicks the bag.

"I could consider it my work out for the day."

"I'm not having sex here. Too many mirrors." Her nose wrinkles.

"What'd John's bus scar you?"

"And you've lost me." She gives him a squinty confused look.

"He travels on a bus with a mirror above the bed." He lets go of the bag to point up.

"I don't even wanna know how you know that. He really is disgustingly full of himself." She brushes back her bangs.

"You've never wanted to watch yourself?" he asks as she plops down on a weight bench to sit.

She stops toweling off sweat to give him a horrified glance of dismay. "No."

"Baby, you're so vanilla it's cute." He flirts and walks over to sit beside her.

"We're not having sex here Joe Anoa'I get over it." She states as if its fact not choice.

"In the car? The hotel?" He tries.

"NO!"

She allows. "Well maybe the hotel.

"The others are gone right?" She asks as he pulls her to her feet

"If they're not they will be."

"So you never like did it at the venue with you know?" He asked curiously.

"Nope!" She weaves through gym equipment not looking at him.

"Cool I get to pop the arena cherry. Everyone does it if they're saying they don't they lie." He said chuckling deeply.

"Joe..." Cam rolled her eyes. "Besides if I had sex with you all Roman-ed out I'd slide right off all that baby oil you use you're easily the slickest guy in the WWE."

"I'll be your slip-n-slide any day Mama." He leaned over and kissed her.

"You're a pervert and I love you." She said as he opens the door.

"You're basically a nun and I love you too!" he retorts as Jon and Trinity walk in giving them odd looks.

-/-/-

"So this deal with you and the kid is real?" Robb asked watching John moving into another lift.

"Yeah, I met Cam on the Marine in an attempt to get over Liz I had a fling which produced Luca." He answers then breathes in.

"So, you have a kid man. Lots of the guys do it."

He grunts with the lift of weight before replying. "I didn't feel right about it, I couldn't be there for the kid. Not in the way a father should be. I stepped off. I was trying to do the right thing not just abandon him. He's sick Robb really goddamned sick and the only way to save him, maybe save him at that permanently sidelines my career!" He said being perfectly honest voicing his fear to one of oldest and most trusted friends.

"Jesus, you are one selfish bastard. I really didn't think you had it in you, man." Robb was disappointed in his friend. More than that but there wasn't exactly a word for it, he decided. "You have a mother, your flesh and blood's mother, coming to you for help. Begging you for help. And you worry about your career? How many more titles you have?" Robb's eye brow rise with the question.

"Dude.." John said quietly.

"No, hear me out. I'm surprised you're even considering not helping. You really need to get right with this situation. This kid, your kid, he needs you. She's not asking for you to be the kid's father, she's asking you to do what is right and save his life. Why is that so hard?" John had nothing to say. He just took it.

"You'll end up just like those sorry fuckers at hall of fame inductions, living on fumes of your cherished legacy. You made it clear that you didn't want to be a dad, loud and clear. She's respected that all this time. Ten years. And now what she needs from you is far more precious than anything money can buy. The chance to watch him grow. To live. Graduate high school, hell maybe even get married. You're her last and only option. Just sit on that." And Rob left him in the gym, staring at his retreating form.

John couldn't breathe, the air became too heavy for his lungs to pull in but he wasn't going to cry, he wasn't. "And if I do it and all I've got is a big empty house and a kid who wants nothing to do with me what then?" he mutters to himself.

-/-/=

Joe and Cam return to his hotel because going to her place will eat into their time together. She plops down on the bed lying back. He crawls on top of her and kisses her deeply. He's the only guy she's ever been with who has the ability to make her forget where she is with a simple kiss. She yanks the tie from his hair. He growls into her mouth and smirks as she's kissing him back. She loves knowing the supercharged, hyper aggressive, in ring character is very much a part of Joe. Lying just below the surface of the quietly strong tender hearted man she knows as her own. It's almost like being with two different men.

She gets lost in the sensation of his lips and hands on her body she isn't surprised when she's naked beneath him but she is surprised when he backs away.

"What?" she gives him a perplexed look. Hazy lust clouds her eyes.

"Nothing's wrong just hear me out." He leaned over from where he lay beside her to kiss her softly. His hair tickling her face. He backed away. "Ok, I don't want you to be offended because I totally love our vanilla sex life okay?" He clarifies.

"Okay…." She gives him a fearful look.

He smirks. "Don't look so nervous. No whips or chains Baby, at least not until you're down for that."

"Okay…" She repeats wary but interested.

"You get off without me right?" he asks reaching out to hold her hand in his against the mattress.

"Sometimes." She allows.

"Would you let me watch?" He asks with a dark look in his green eyes she can't define.

She gives airless laugh. "Why would you want too?"

"Short answer. You are the sexiest thing I have ever seen and I love the look on your face when you come." He said matter of factly.

"Really?" she asks a pretty and endearing blush creeps over her.

"Really." He nods.

"And I what? Pretend you aren't here?"

"If you need too."

"Yeah that's next to impossible. I can't believe I'm doing this." She mutters to herself.

"You haven't actually done anything yet Cammie." He kissed her. "Relax."

She takes a deep breath letting out on a soft sigh. She lies perfectly still a moment. Then the hand not trapped in his creeps below her waist to tease at her outer lips before dipping one long finger inside herself and then another. She sets a slow rocking rhythm and he wars between watch her face and watching her work herself over.

He watches her fingers become slicked with fluid and her breath hitches and her eye lashes flutter as her mouth opens in a slight O.

"What're you thinking about?" he asks in a low rumble near her ear.

"You." The answer is soft barely audible.

"What about me?" he asks knowing he can hold himself back despite how quickly he's growing hard.

"I like the way your stubble scrapes against me when you go down on me." He wasn't expecting such an honest answer right off the bat but he'll take it. He ditches his shirt. "What else?" he pushes. He kisses her neck unwilling to be inactive any longer but afraid to let her stop,

"The way your hair tickles whatever part of me you happen to be kissing. The way you feel inside me. It's consuming I can't…ooh think of anything else when you're there." She opens her eyes. "Touch me." She commands and he's forced to comply.

His thumb circles and presses in on clit. Their fingers tangle together wetly inside her body. He never takes his eyes off her face. "Damn girl." He said lowly and the deep satisfied growl in his voice sets off her orgasm. He yanks down his work out shorts and moves her hand away. "Let me baby." He shoves inside her and sets of another orgasm. He rides it out driving deep into her. "Oh god…I'm going to…I can't," She cries out.

"Let it happen baby. Just ride the wave." He coaxed as he thrust harder and faster to keep with her and he knows he's hitting her gspot by the way she arches up into to him to cling to his shoulders. "Yeah baby, come he encourages feeling his insides draw up as he gets closer.

She kisses him messily all tongue and teeth and hair pulling he loves every second of it. She goes stiff against him as her orgasm crests squeezing him like a vice it forces his own orgasm.

"Damn baby that was anything but vanilla." He said lying atop her trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah well you short circuited my brain."

"You're welcome he slides himself from her body.

"Consider me grateful." She retorts when he rolls away.

"I can't move you broke me girl." He said lying on his back chest heaving.

"If it will be like that I'm not against a little horizon broadening. Damn that was good,"

"Agreed. So I have a surprise for you. You are to ask no ask no questions pack a bag and meet me back at your place later today four-ish." He said watching her for no other reason than he likes her like this. Sated, happy, and his.

"Really?"

"Really Mama."

"Luke?" She questions in concern.

"Is taken care of for the next 36 hours."

"Seriously up and at em'." He said getting to his feet.

"Let me enjoy some afterglow!"

-/-/-/-

She stands on the sidewalk in her favorite jeans and a tank top. That reads: "I'd rather be a mermaid." She wore Keds and her turquoise and gold leaf heart necklace .Luca had given it to her for a past Mother's Day.

An SUV rolls up to her the windows rolls down. "Do you really wanna be a mermaid?" Joe asks.

She nods "I have given it consideration yes, but only if you'll be my Eric." She giggled. She leaned into the window to kiss him. The driver came around and grabbed her bags as she loaded herself into the back with Joe.

"You're such a nerd. I love it." Joe laughed. "A vanilla, conservative nerd." He teased even as she scowls at him trying unsuccessfully for intimidating.

She shoves at him playfully instead.. "And who's Eric?" he asked genuinely confused.

"The little mermaid? Really? Nothing?"

"Not a clue."

"Oh my god you poor cinematically uneducated man. We're going to have Disney marathon with Luca to catch you up."

"Okay sounds mildly fun but right now it's about us. Are you ready for an adventure?"

"Uh as long as there's no sex in public places my horizons are not yet that broad. I had sex outside once and ended up with huge mosquito bites. No thanks."

"I'll keep that in mind." Joe wrapped his arm around her as they pulled away from her place. "We've got a decent drive ahead of us. I brought a few movies for you to choose from."

"Oooh, what'd ya bring me?" Cam asked, checking her phone for any possible messages.

"Turn that off and I'll show you." Joe winked.

"I can't do that. You know that." Cam sighed stuffing the device in her purse.

"You can if you trust that I have a backup plan and that Mac knows how to get a hold of us." Joe said softly.

"Can I turn it on in the morning?"

"You can turn it on the moment you get back into this car for the ride home. Just trust me Cammie. Please?"

"Alright...This makes me so damn nervous." She presses the off button with a worrisome grimace.

"Relax." Joe reached for the bottle of champagne in the cooler at his feet. "Bubbly?"

"Sure. Classics or new releases?" She asks leaned into him as he pours the glasses.

"Whichever you want babe. I brought Breakfast Club, Barefoot in the park and Roman holiday for classics. New stuff August Osage County, and Labor Day." He hands her a glass.

"Ooh Barefoot in the park. I love it." She answers mid sip.

"You only like it because it has a hot white dude in it." He grumbles for the sake of doing so.

"It's funny. "She justifies.

Barefoot in the Park covered the entire ride. By the time the credits began rolling, the driver had pulled the SUV in front of the hotel Joe had chosen for their quick stay.

She sits curled into his lap asleep. He hates to wake her because she never sleeps and he hasn't seen her this relaxed in months.

"Baby, we gotta get out of the car. We're here." He whispers in her ear.

"No. let's stay." She wraps her arms tightly around his neck.

Rather than wake her. He lifts her slightly out his lap to exit the car and carry her inside. He leaves the bell hop to deal with their bags.

Once he's in line to check in he sees the issue with carrying her in. He has to put her down somewhere.

"Baby you gotta wake up now. He kisses her cheek and she jerks awake in his grasp. He gently sat her on her feet. She wipes the sleep from her eyes. "How long was I out? "She asks slipping her hand into his.

"'bout half way through the movie."

=/-/=/-/-

When he jumps into the shower with her Campbell looks back at him perplexed. "What're you doin' Joey?"

"Conserving water and wasting hotel shampoo." He crowds into her space to kiss her inadvertently dipping into the shower spray.

"I don't have the time it requires to have proper sex with you Joe. John definitely but you'll make us late."

He gives her a wolfish grin. He laughs airlessly. "That was both mean and funny Cammie."

"Twelve rounds my ass more like twelve seconds." She retorted.

"Cammie's being bad, how rare. "He feigned shock.

"Just honest. Wash my back? Or you know just stand there…either works." She said dryly.

He kisses her shoulder and lightly pushes her to a corner of the shower. "Stay there." The simple two word command has her insides shaking and her body heating in the best way.

"Okay." He sinks to his knees. "What're you-"

"You said you didn't have time to have sex with me. Not the other way round." He lifted her left leg and puts it over his shoulder making sure the rasp of his five o'clock shadow could be felt as he kissed her thigh. He smiles internally when her breath catches and she clutches the shower rail.

-/-/-/-

She's wearing her black Audrey Hepburn inspired dress and red heels along with Luca's heart necklace. Her hair is in a messy side swept bun. Her bangs fall over one perfectly lined and lightly done up eye.

She's painting her lips an ombre cherry red when Joe's smiles at her in the mirror while brushing his teeth. She rolls her eyes. "Jesus Joe." She mutters. "You're unbelievable you know that?"

"Careful you'll say that really, really loud in a few hours." He warns chuckling before spitting in the other sink.

"Are you ever sated?"

"Nope sorry Darlin."

But you look amazing." He kissed her cheek. "You about ready to go?"

"Yeah. I suppose." She smiled and placed her lipstick in her clutch. "Where are we going?"

"Just sit back and relax." He hugs her from behind not letting her go as they venture down out of the room and down the hall to the elevator.

They made their way down to the lobby and to their driver awaiting them. Joe had hired him for the weekend and paid for his room as well. It wasn't a far drive to the first part of their destination.

Pulling into what looked to be a desolate parking lot between to mountains jarred Cam slightly. Joe caught on to her uneasiness and sighed.

"I said trust me, so trust me baby. We're going to the top." He pointed to the billboard on the side of the building. 'Palm Springs Aerial Tram' it read.

A bright smile spread across her face as she gazed upon the tram lines from her car window.

Dinner's at the top." Joe got out of his side as the driver opened Cam's door for her. Extending his hand to her, Joe let Cam take it gently. He led her through the turnstiles and into their own private tram car.

"Fancy…Can we be tourist for like five seconds and take a picture?" She asked knowing he'd say yes no one loved the occasional selfie more than Joe. 

"Sure." She turns on the camera mode and flips it to face them. She snickers when Joe doesn't fit in to frame. "Bend your knees babe. Maybe you'll fit." She jokes he groans but complies knowing she's right.

"It's your phone Joey I didn't cheat on our deal, who is Boom Boom Bambi?" she glances up at him after they snapped the shot.

"It's a stripper from my FCW days, I never clean out my phone." He confessed.

"You should and I say this as a secure and loving girlfriend no one wants long term ties to a Bambi." She retorted dryly. "Here do your tweet caption thingy."

"Sky high dinner with my lady. What's wrong with Bambi?"

"It's like being Barbie Blank but only slightly worse." She answers with a glittery bordering on evil smile

He laughed. "You're priceless Cammie."

She goes still and watches the view, "It's so peaceful. I haven't felt peace in ages Joey." She said it so softly he barely heard it.

He kissed the top of her head. "Glad I could provide it."

"If he has to go I hope heaven's something like this. Never ending and beautiful." She acts like she's getting mascara out of the corner of her eye instead of wiping a tear before it can fall and Joe's heart squeezes uncomfortably.

Before he can respond their tram stops. "Dinner time!" she gives him an oddly out of place bright smile.

They have dinner in a restaurant literally planted on the side of a mountain. Campbell is quiet through the appetizer and salads. "Something wrong Cammie?"

She turns from the window to look at him "Nope just taking it all in and thinking. We never get to do things like this. I'm just trying to be present in the moment that's all."

Dinner is a quiet comfort aside from a few whispered jokes and handing holding across the table. They share a desert when an older couple comes over to them. "Our grandson watches you on that show with the weird name "the woman says. She smiles at Joe and Cam hides her own. She thinks the little old lady may harbor a crush.

"But that's not what drew us," the man interrupts. "It's nice to see young love to remind you how far you've come." He said with approving nod.

"How long have you been married?" the woman asked.

"We're not…yet." Joe answered.

Joe gives a quick autograph and they leave.

=/=/=/=

That night in bed, Cam tosses and turns until Joe turns to face her and draws her tightly into his arms.

"What is it Baby?" he whispers.

"What if he dies? How am I supposed to live on? How am I going to breathe ever again? I'm his mother, I'm meant to protect him from things like this. God entrusted him to me and me alone and I've failed. I can't protect him from his own body. I need John to save him and he won't! So what do I do? Tell me and I'll do it."

"Cammie I think if the worst is our reality we hold on to each other and keep moving. Even if you'd rather lay down and die with him. Promise me you'll just keep moving." He kisses her forehead.

"I promise I'll try." She said wiping her silently fallen tears.

-/-/-/-/-

"I know I'm a prude and all but Natty has shitty taste this book sucks." She tossed down the copy of fifty shades of grey. "And Babe I say this lovingly you suck at golfing." She said getting out of the cart.

"I do not! Like you and do better?" He retorted childishly.

She adjusted her white ball cap that matched her white shorts and rose colored polo shirt. "In fact I can. I was on a state ranking golf team."

He just looked at her a little surprised. "Well how did you think I afforded UCLA film school? Golf and cheerleading scholarships." She held out her hand. "Gimme the club. Your back swing is all kinds of screwy. The club is an extension of your arm and the swing comes from the hip and your core follows not the other way around." She hits the ball with clean little snick. "See try that. You're a tad big for the sport but-"

"This isn't a sport its navel gazing for lazy upper crust twats." He grouses.

"Don't say twat in front of Luke, I'll make you explain it to him you're the… man in his life." She'd almost said Dad but stopped herself.

"I have no problem doing birds and bees you get to explain the crimson tides when we have a girl." He said returning to his stance all hunched over.

"I can't have any more kids Joey. Luca's disease is genetic. Bend your elbow when you swing. Stop hunching."

"I know, I assumed we'd adopt." He hit the ball a little better this time.

"Oh." She said surprised.

"I mean, you'd be okay with that right? Joe said as he watched where the ball went.

Just focus on your game, Romeo." Cam smirked. Hidden behind her sunglasses, she blinked back tears.

"So will you do a cheer for me?" he teases as they walk farther down the green.

"Now? "

"No, later in the room naked." He said smirking down at her.

"Have you ever tried doing a herkey with 36 D's and no bra? It's fucking painful." She shoved him over by the sand trap.

"Okay maybe in your underwear?" he amends.

"You didn't get enough Cheer poon in your football days?"

"Maybe…Maybe not." The taps the ball and sinks the putt.

"If we don't hurry we'll miss the poolside couples massage." He said pulling her to him.

"Oh... I am liking this trip Mr. Anoa'i."

"Hey Joey? What if my masseuse is a man?" She said after some thought.

"Then he better be fat and ugly or a man twig." He said as they returned to the cart.

She rolled with laughter "That's what I called Liz Cena Man Stick. Drunk Man Stick."

-/-/-

During their massages Joe lets out a deep groan that's half pleasure half pain. She looks up from her hot rock massage to the man doing Joe's deep tissue massage. "Do straight men often make that noise in your presence? Because I'm jealous."

"Cammie I knocked my shoulder spearing Randy." He replies like its total justification.

"That sounded totally hetero." She jokes

He groans again. "Okay I need you to show her how to do that." He said.

He looks at her. "Cammie what is on your face?"

"Orange blossom face mask." The Duh clear in her expression.

"It looks like you dove head first into Cheetos." He quipped.

"Imma pull your hair for that I'm trying to get pretty while being pampered."

"You don't need to get a damn thing you already are pretty." he answered like he didn't understand her.

-/-/=

After their spa treatments they head back to the room and order room service and catch up on their TV shows.

"Why do watch this?" Joe asked seemingly disgusted by The Originals playing on the Hulu queue through the hotel Xbox.

"Hot men mostly." She said from where she sat behind him parting his hair meticulously to braid it. "Your other girlfriends never asked to play with your hair?" She inquired.

"Nope you're my only beautician. Seriously though I may let you do this more often this feels good. Just ya know, don't tell the boys." He said closing his eyes.

His phone rings. His eyes open up and he snatches up the phone playing Mac's tone. "Hey big man! Yeah she's right here." He hands her the phone. "Luke needs a little Mom time."

"Hey Bubba watcha doin? Really well I will definitely find a case for it. I had a great time. How about you? Keeping Mackie on her toes…I'd expect nothing less babe. We'll be home first thing the morning I sure will, yup I promise. Alright I love you Luca bye baby." She scowled but hung up.

"Luke says to tell you he loves you and to bring him a tee shirt. I didn't bother to tell him we barely left the hotel."

"Gift Shop's down stairs. "Joe gives a shrug.

"He sound off to you?" she asked returning to his braid.

"Nah just sleepy. He missed you Cammie he's fine." He assures.

-/-/-

On the way back its Joe who falls asleep crunched up in the backseat with his head in Campbell's lap as they drive toward home.

Cam let her thoughts consume her. She had one too many things there and systematically one by one she was filing them where they needed to go in her brain. She loved the two days away she spent with Joe but part of her couldn't get her mind off of how Luca sounded on the phone last night. He seemed off to her and while Joe had dismissed it as he was tired, there just felt like there was more to it than that. Their call was short and she hadn't had the chance to speak to Mac in regards to his condition. Joe wanted her to have a good time and enjoy herself. Selfishly a part of her had wanted him to be there but she understood why Joe had planned the trip.

She had been Luca 24/7 this entire last stint in the hospital because things had become so grave in his illness. And while she loved her son with all of her being, she knew she was slipping away with herself. It was tough being in her position and confronting John with everything didn't ease matters either. She had hoped that he would make the right decision but her gut was telling her otherwise. If something wasn't done soon, she had no other choice but to even dare to try telling his family about her little boy, their little boy. A secret she was almost positive they'd shared together for the last ten years. Telling them would come as a shock, even resentment and anger but she was going to have to do whatever she could to save her little boy. And if that meant throwing her ex under the bus for something he could have easily stepped up to do, a no brain decision, then so be it.

The drive had flown by so fast with all of her thinking that Cam hadn't realized until the car came to a complete stop that they were in front of The Staples Center, just in time for Joe to attend his signing.

Cam shook her sleeping brute and laughed when he rose completely groggy. "Up and at 'em handsome."

"Are we there yet?" Joe sighed.

"Yes and you have ten minutes. I suggest coffee." Cam smirked and kissed her lips.

When they parted, Joe sighed. "Time to get Romanfied." Cam rolled her eyes. "Tell Luca I love him and call me when you get home."

"Will do baby. Thank you so much for this weekend. It was nice." Cam kissed him again as he departed the SUV.

"Shall I take you to your house Miss Campbell or to the hospital?" The driver asked once back behind the wheel.

"The hospital, please. I miss my little boy." Campbell smiled from the back seat.

The drive from the arena to the hospital was short. Mac had met Cam out front to load her luggage into Mac's car as she set off to see her son. When she arrived in front of his room, his doctor was seeing him.

"Dr. Phelps, so nice to see you." Cam smiled as she walked inside the room.

"Campbell, I see you have some rest. That's good." Dr. Phelps, a short and thin balding man with coke bottle glasses smiled at her.

"I did. Thank you." She nodded. "How's he doing?"

"I'm going to get him a few things and be right back. I'll let you say hello." Dr. Phelps ignored Cam's question and left the mother and son to their peace.

"Hey baby." Cam smirked as she sat on the edge of his bed. "I brought you a shirt!"

"Thanks Mom." Luca took the fabric from his mother and held it slightly out in front of him. Cam noticed he seemed weaker today than he had in the past. "I like it. It's cool."

"You're welcome." Cam took the shirt from him and folded it, setting it on his bedside table. "How are you doing today, baby?"

"I'm really tired today. I don't feel so good." Luca explained. Cam sensed his need for his mother and laid in bed with him. "I was fine while you were gone but last night I started feeling really bad."

"Why didn't Aunt Mac call me? Call Joe?" Came asked as she stroked his hair softly. Her voice soft and sweet.

"I didn't want her to. I wanted you to have fun with Joe." Luca now spoke softly. She could feel him relax under her touch. He was no doubt dozing off.

"Shhh, just rest now baby. I'm here. Momma's here." Cam whispered as she began humming Baby Mine from Dumbo to him. It used to lull him to sleep as an infant.

Luca had just fallen asleep when Dr. Phelps and Mac had both come in the room. Dr. Phelps injected some meds into Luca's IV pic and asked to see Cam in the hall.

"Sure. Mac, can you sit with him?" Cam felt the nerves begin to churn her insides. When the doctor wanted to speak to you privately, it wasn't good news.

Mac nodded and took Cam's place on the bed, still stroking his head like Cam had. Cam followed Dr. Phelps into the hall and closed Luca's door shut.

"Campbell, Luca has been a patient of mine since his diagnosis. He's an amazing little boy with so much heart and fight in him. Wise beyond his ten little years." The good doctor began. Cam nodded in agreement, her hands starting to shake so she folded her arms across her chest to hide the nerves. Dr. Phelps sighed in a sad manner. "Cam, I'm really sorry to say this, but...I'm afraid Luca is out of time

AN: I own nothing but Cam and Luca. If you liked it please review!-MM


	5. Chapter 5

After peeling her sister up off the floor and staying up all night with Cam and Joe holding vigil over Luca. Her sister still sits staring at her baby and Mac brings in coffee.

"What ya thinkin'?" she breaks Cam's silent vigil. She hands her the coffee,

"Everything and nothing. Finding out I was pregnant. How tiny his hands were, that first mother's day gift you helped him back the little hand mold. It's still in my office. When he asked me who his Dad was, why didn't he have one, his first word? "Dog" my thoughts are so scattered. Mainly I'm trying to figure out who I am if he's not here." She bit her lip and drew in a breath. The sorrow was there but walled up behind her iron will.

"He's not gone yet, we got time go light that fuckers world on fire." Maclaren sits down on the arm of her chair dark eyes serious and fiery.

Cam's breath shuddered out. "The doctor came in while you were gone. He wants to talk about end of life care."

Tears stung Mac's eyes but she blinks them back "I know you're used to doing it all but you don't wanna make that choice alone. Go see Joe get his take on it. Then decide, you guys are a team have been since that first hospital cafeteria lunch date."

"I shouldn't leave."

"Half an hour tops, I'll call you if he takes a turn." She plays with cam's ratty hair that matches her own.

"I…Okay." She kisses Luca and looks at him for a beat before rushing out.

-/-/-/-

Someone taps his shoulder and he turns to find a wrung out looking Cammie.

"Baby…What're you doing here?" his eye brows rise in shock and a heightened state of fear.

"They're talking end of life care and not doing anything to prolong his life. Without dialysis and his kidneys decomposing in his body. He'll be septic within days. He's really-"

She's still in the sweats he'd let her in and her hair in a messy ponytail. Her eyes are red from crying her pretty face all splotchy. He flashes on the phone message he couldn't understand the day before and talking her into getting up off the floor in the hospital hallway. He strides past her purposefully on a mission. "Joe?"

He waves her off. "Nuh uh Mama, I'm done with his cowardice, time to beat some sense into him."

He strides up grabbing John by the back of this month's brightly colored shirt. He throws him face first into the cinderblock wall. "Guess who's done playing nice company bitch boy?" he growled out twisted John's bad arm behind his back to add injury to the truth he's about to thrown down on Cena.

"Let me make something crystal clear to you. I have let Cammie handle things because she loved you and honestly believed you'd help. It's obvious you don't have a helpful spirit in the least. The boy you didn't want and the woman you didn't value are now mine."

He leans down and whispers low in his ear. "If you take what's mine? I will kill you. Not in the ring, actually murder you with my bare hands. Is that clear enough for your talentless and selfish ass?"

"I have no clue what the fuck you're doing but you better get the hell off me now." It sends a foreboding shiver down John's spine but he plays it tough.

"Luca is dying. Not next month we're talking days. Time's up pretty boy, man up and choose." Joe adds honestly.

"Joey…" she pleads in a worried tone that reminds him he's at work but he honestly doesn't care.

"I'm good babe." He lets him go. "You stay as far from me as you can get Cena. He warns stonily.

-/-/-/-

Campbell follows Joe into the bathroom where he's changing into his gear.

"You cool to do this babe?" she watches him settle his vest into place and fastens it. She leans on the handicap stall wall arms crossed over her chest and the shirt he'd bought her that said "You couldn't handle me if I came with instructions."

"Yeah, just gotta clear my head." He said glancing at her.

I'll leave you too it. Thank you for doing that though." She goes to walk out.

He grabbed her and turned her to him. "Doing what defending my family? No need to be thankful babe." He kissed her. "Go back to Luke see you when I'm done."

She nods standing on her tiptoes and kissed him again. "Have a good and safe match. I love you."

"I love you too. We'll figure it out." He tries to give her a smile of reassurance. She returns it halfheartedly.

-/-/-

Cam is exiting the bathroom moving to leave when she sees John's Dad. Her earlier thoughts of exposing Luca to John's family had been in the abstract until now. She may as well take any shot she's got even a dark and blind one.

"Here goes." She takes a deep breath. "Mister Cena, I'd like to speak to you. Has John told you of his son?" she asked straight out taking the bull by the horns.

"Campbell, uh..." The man was clearly confused.

"Yes, that's my name John and I were briefly connected and well, I kept my son."

"Son? Wait, you're telling me that you have a child. With my son?" He clarified.

"This is the first I've heard of all of this. Do you mind if we go somewhere more private?" John Sr was clearly dumbfounded and confused.

"Not at all, He didn't tell you TMZ exposed him a few weeks ago." She said surprised.

"No my dear I'm sorry. He said nothing."

"Luca is ten; he has End staged kidney disease." She spits out her last statement like it burned her tongue.

"I..." There was nothing he could say. It was all too much. This woman, seemingly kind, just rushed him with information that he had yet to process and now the boy has a terminal illness.

"Are you sure he's my son's son?" he asked speculatively.

"Yes, sir. John's known about him for some time. I... I know this is a lot to hear right now and last minute, but... my son has days left to live and John was his only hope. Only now, he can't see past all of this to help me. I never asked for a dime from him. He never needed to be involved. I can't fix him. I gave this to him and I have no one left to turn to. But you... it's a shot in the dark but..."

"Campbell, I'm so sorry to hear of your son but..."

"But I sound crazy and you don't believe me." She sighed.

"Hold on..." she goes to bathroom shoving the door open. "Joey I need your phone." He hands it to her without question.

She unlocks Joe's phone and flips through to a picture of Luca. "Who does that look like to you?" she hands the man the phone.

"Jesus." Senior saw a spitting image of his son looking back at him. "I can't believe he never told us." 

Cam said plainly. "We all got skeletons John's is my baby."

"Campbell, I... this is a lot to take in. I..." The older Cena sputters awkwardly.

"Believe me I know. And I didn't mean to bum rush you with all of this but, I'm just down to my final hour."

"My dear, how can I possibly help?" He asked before she can respond she can feel him in the hallway off the backstage concourse.

"Dad I found your pass...Campbell?"

"John." His name felt cold coming from her. She gives a tight nod.

"Don't tell me after Joe imprinted your mug into the wall you're still surprised to see me?" She quipped giving him a dark glare.

"What the hell do you want me to do Campbell? This is my life too."

"You are one selfish SOB you know that." She tries to walk away.

"You fucking told him about my son?" That stops her and has her whipping around.

"MY son!" Campbell was fired up now.

"That's really fucking rich coming from you, if I thought for one second you meant it I'd let you lay claim to him but here's the thing, about being a parent John. Sometimes you're just the messenger the vessel and when god gives you something special it's never truly yours to keep and it's not yours throw away either. He was never mine to keep I get that but I'll be damned if I let you toss him aside. "She advances on him.

"Do something! I want you choose him for once that's what I want. The man I loved would have done so in heart beat but I don't see on shred of him in front of me now." She gets in his face. There are tears tracking down her face but she doesn't realize it. The heat of her anger has numbed her.

She's screaming at him now. "Joe may physically kill you, but as god as my witness John I will bring everything you love down on you in flames. I'll drag your sorry ass name through every mother fucking mud hole I can find until you're so ruined no company will touch you! You'll be lucky to mop up piss in the Indies when I'm fucking done. I promise I'll do it and I'll take everything you've earned while I'm at it. I swear your worst mistake will be making me write the name I gave him in stone." She warns coldly. She's dead serious he knows that.

"Why did you wait so long to tell me if he was this sick? Why didn't you tell me when he was five? Why wait until you have no more options? Do you know how stupid and irresponsible that? I could have gotten him better treatment! What if I do this and he dies anyway? Then I have nothing I love, not my job, my woman or my kid and he is my kid! I do love him! Do you know how hard it was to walk away?"

"Don't say that!" She slaps him so hard he thinks she's dislocated his lower jaw.

"It will work it has too his kidneys are literally disappearing all the money in the world won't buy his health! "She retorts as if she can force Luca to live with her will power alone.

"You have no idea the guilt I've felt all these years as I watch him get worse and worse. This is my fault. I gave this to him and you're the one thing that can save him and yet all you care about is this!" Her hands gestured wildly to the people and equipment around her. "You've let all this go to your head. You're so big that you can hide behind money and things you said you always wanted. But what about what I wanted. I wanted a family, a life with someone I loved. I had Luca and now that's going to be ripped from me all because you refuse to give in."

She shakes her head. "You're success well babe, I hate to break it to you but it'll be a cold empty comfort if we plant Luca in the ground. They told me to take him home to die and decide what to write on his gravestone." She stares at her feet and bites her lip fight off another wave of grief.

She looks him dead in the eye. "Let me tell you what'll say since you'll skip the funeral. "Be at peace my wild frontier." she shoves him, "Its official John I hate you!"

"I'm going to take you down if you kill him. You have my word." Cam yelled as Trin pulled her off of John.

"Joe asked that I make sure you had made it to the car okay. Looks like that was a no."

Cam struggled against Trinity. "Calm down girl. Chill."

Trinity started pulling Cam away back into the arena. Nikki hung back to see about John.

"You okay?" Nikki asked. Before John could answer, Senior stepped forward.

"Nicole, dear, could you give John and I a moment please?"

Nikki nodded and went to follow Trinity who already had Cam inside.

"Yo Tamina! Little help here! Cammie got a lot of fight in her." Trin said as Campbell tried to get around her and back at John.

"What's going on?" Tamina asked calm and clearly as she sat with Cam and Trin.

"He's going to let Luca die." She said tiredly on the verge of tears for the zillionth time that day.

Tamina and Trinity glanced at one another and both sighed loudly. They had no words for comfort and each could feel their own anger bubble up towards their co worker

"Have Jon get Joe outta here after the match. I barely got him calmed down enough to work. He will kill him." Cam said concern showing as looked at Trinity.

Nikki entered the room and handed Cam a cup of coffee from catering. "I know it's not my place and I'm probably the last person you want to see right now, but if I could do anything to change his mind or make him realize what an idiot he's being I would." She stretched her hand out offering the coffee.

"Nikki..." Trinity's voice warned this probably wasn't the best time. Tamina just shot the Belle twin a glare. Brie was in the back of the room with Nattie watching.

"Thanks, anymore coffee and I'll blast off into space though." Cam said setting the proffered cup aside.

Nikki took her words as an awkward invitation to sit. Cam hadn't told her to get out so it was safe.

"Okay, I'm shaking adrenaline is coming down." Cam said mostly to herself and Tamina took her shaky hand. When she met Joe not only did she can her better half but a family too.

"Look, I...I want to meet him. " Cam just stares at her. "I know this might be the completely wrong time but...I just want you to know that if John changes his mind and goes through with this, I'm looking forward to seeing your little boy. To meeting him. I by no means am trying to step on your toes or take your place. You'll always be his mother."

She bites back her first response and goes in the nicest direction she can manage. "Color me surprised. I don't produce TD but you come off very shallow. You should speak up."

Nikki wasn't sure how to take that but she smirked and nodded anyway. "I'm always the bad twin."

It was then that Nikki noticed Cam's expression harden just as it was starting to relax. When she heard the voice behind she nearly felt Cam leap from the table at the sight of Summer Rae. Trin grabbed Campbell's arm and laughed.

"Easy Compton, we handled it." Trinity smiled at Tamina. Cam sits back down.

"Well we all have our roles. I'll keep that in mind should we need to cast a catty bitch for a movie. Let's see since Luca severely dislikes his father. It's up to Luke who he meets." Cam replies to Nikki previous statement.

"I think Joe's match is on." Tamina nodded to the monitor behind Cam.

"Sierra. Hotel...India...Echo. Lima...Delta... Shield." the driving beat of music flows through the Arena. She looks to the nearest monitor. "He's coming through the crowd at the second level of section G. That camera won't catch him." She said concerned.

"Watch as his girlfriend girl not the producer. It's his first solo Pay per View. Enjoy it." Cam smiled for the first time in over twenty four hours. It was genuine, special.

"He's pissed off. I just hope Randy's ready for the angry Samoan train coming at him." She said noting his expression was dark even for the character he played.

"It'll make for a good match." Nikki added.

She chuckles lightly. "Ha! Yeah, and medical bills, you've never pissed off Joey."

The two men threw out all the stops. From signature moves from Randy like more clotheslines, upper cuts and knee drops to Joe countering with superman punches, and suplexes by the end of the twenty minute match, both were exhausted but the passion held strong in both opponents.

As Randy had Joe to the mat, setting him up for the RKO, Joe was quick to counter, grabbing Randy's foot and twisting his body almost like a crocodile in a barrel roll short spearing Randy to the mat. Joe goes for the cover and one, two three Randy is down for the count.

The crowd's reaction was mixed however tears sat in Joe's eyes as the ref lifted his arm declaring him the winner. As the camera panned to his face as his first singles win at a big event, he mouthed the sweetest words Cam would ever see. "For Luca." She swallows the lump in her throat breathing deep.

Joe goes over to the camera. "You got one more fight in you Big Man we both know it. Show Mom." The tears she was fighting fall.

There wasn't a dry eye in the room the Divas were in with Cam.

"I need a second...I love you Trin but I'm as fine as I'm gonna get." She said as Trinity got up.

She's unaware of Nikki following her. "How do I make him real to John Campbell? Tell me about him? Please?" Nikki asked gently.

"He's stubborn like John but the sweetest boy you'll ever know. He puts everyone else above himself even at ten. He's smart, funny. He just lights up any room he's in."

She laughs. "He loves cars, hates wrestling, but has a crush on Eva."

Nikki couldn't help but giggle. "All red everything gets them every time."

Cam rolled her eyes. "Yeah well try as I might I don't understand the appeal. I still have a hard time wrapping my head around him liking girls. Let's see what else? He likes to play chess and he wants a tribal tatt like Joe's. He reads at a ninth grade level."

"And he's only ten? Wow, that's impressive."

"Spend enough time in hospitals and clinics you pick up stuff your average ten year old wouldn't. Look Nikki, I'm sure you mean well but it looks like John is going to choose himself no matter how much I yell, Joe threatens, or you plead. So I'm gonna go find my guy and we're going to take our boy home." She said in perfect honestly and walked away.

"I'm sorry Campbell I wish you luck."

She turns back. "Thank you, I'm sorry if my intrusion ruined things for you with John."

"No, you just showed me who he truly was is all. I hold no grudge."

-/-/-/-

Cam finds Joe talking to Hunter near the gorilla. "Baby you're still here." She wrapped her arms around his waist to hug him.

"I'm really sweaty and gross. "He explains.

"Don't care hug me anyway." She mutters into the skin of his bare chest he'd just removed the vest.

She looks over at Hunter. "I caused a scene fire me if you want I don't care I had to pull out every gun in my arsenal." She shrugs tired defeat in her eyes.

"Babe…" Joe said wary.

"I'm done fighting him. Let's take Luke home. He should die at home in his own bed surrounded by all the things and people he loves." She said staring at the center of his chest.

"Hey... Look at me." Joe tilts her face up. "Are you okay?"

"No, I doubt I ever will be again but I don't have a choice." She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. "Nice match by the way." She takes his hand pulls him to the locker room.

"Cam…" Hunter calls out as they walk off. "I'll fire him before I'd ever fire you. I get it. Steph'll probably want to drop by."

"She's more than welcome. See you when I see you."

Joe showers and changes as they're walking out hand in hand they pass by Nikki headed towards John's bus. "I took a cab so which way is your rental? Good night Nicole." Cam said.

Nikki turned to look at the couple over her shoulder and gave a sad smile. This conversation wasn't one she wanted to have but there were no other choices. She'd have to get through to John one way or another. She felt her heart break for the Cam as she opened the door to the bus and stepped inside.

John would be out shortly. He was the closer of the night. All she had to do was sit and wait. And think.

Eventually, John stepped onto his bus. The day wore thin on him. He was exhausted and his mind had not been into the match. He had an in depth conversation with his father that he didn't need to have right then and there, especially at work and especially when his mind was dangerously distracted for his match. What he did for a living wasn't rocket science but if you missed a cue it could be potentially life threatening if not career ending.

He was surprised to see Nikki sitting on the couch, dressed in her track suit, playing on her phone as she waited for him. "Nicole..." John's shock showed in the tone of his voice.

"Hi." She swallowed, setting her phone down. John took a seat in the chair across from her and sighed. He desperately needed a shower but if she had come here unannounced it was for good reason and since she still was his girl, and they hadn't been on good terms as of late, he would listen.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Look, I'm just going to get straight to the point. I don't know what the hell you are thinking and I sure as hell don't know what sort of selfish bastard you turned into lately but hear me out." Nikki's tone was cold, hurt, and sad. "That poor woman is heartbroken. For reasons I can't even begin to imagine. I feel for her and I have not even met this little boy. But from what little Cam just told me about him, he's a total extraordinary. He deserves someone in his life like his mother. He deserves to live, John. I honestly don't think that her threatening to take everything from you is so farfetched. She''ll do it she had nothing to lose but you know that." She said and John inhaled as if he'd been hit.

"You're a loving, gentle soul, John. Sure you've made mistakes in life, we all have. But I truly can say this will be the biggest mistake you ever make should you choose to remain obstinate and unmoving, and I honestly don't know if I can be with someone like that." He pales.

As much as it pains me to say it, and as much as I can't force your hand, I don't know if I can look at you the same way anymore and see the man I love, the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. It is torture knowing what that woman is going through and being unable to help."

Her eyebrows rise. "And as far as your career goes? You may not have one after tonight, I promise you Hunter and Steph and the entire roster saw or heard about the things said and done tonight." He pales further.

The weight that sat on John's shoulders got heavier. "Nicole, there is a lot tied to this decision. I could lose everything."

"Either way you lose something to gain something. I know how you think but that's just it John, you don't have to lose a damn thing. Look, let's face it, I love you but it seems like every year you're out with some injury of some kind or another. You wouldn't be able to wrestle, but you could still work. There's management, there's behind the scenes. Hell John, you have the new fitness program and the gym and whatever your heart desires. This isn't the end! It's just a new path." She finished taking a deep breath

John ran his hands over his tired face. "I don't want to lose you." He glanced.

"Christ John, if you honestly think that it's your money that keeps me, then what the hell am I even here for?"

"And if my kid hates me because I chose to stand in the background?" He said speaking what he was truly afraid of.

"Then that's the price you pay. One day things might change, but you will have no clue until you take that chance. It's worth the risk isn't it? You let him hate you. He's earned that."

"Earn his trust; You don't automatically get to become Dad John. I'm pretty sure that's Joe, because every time he's told that kid he'll be there? He has! The guy flies home more than anyone on our roster." Nikki said.

John sighed and sat his elbows on his knees. He leaned forward and looked down at his feet. "If I do this, I don't even know where to begin. I'm running out of time."

"Then you know what you have to do."

John nodded. "Yeah. I know exactly what I need to do."

He picks up his phone. Dialing Cam's number from memory. "Of course you've had the same number for ten years." He muttered Cam never changed.

It rings but she doesn't answer. "Campbell call me back, I've made a choice."

**AN: I own nothing related to the WWE. I do own my plot and fictional characters. Thanks so much for the reviews follows and faves. Keep 'em coming if you like it!-MM**


	6. Chapter 6

Her phone rings and rings. "You choose now to be off the grid Cam? Really?" he snarls into her voicemail.

"They were taking him home John. They're probably checking him out." Nikki says gently.

"Why?" John is genuinely confused.

"So he can die at home John." He pitches his phone across the bus.

He gives the most agonized frustrated scream through his teeth Nikki has ever heard. "He's not going to die."

-/-/-

They rush to LA children's and John finds the nearest nurses station. "Can you tell me where to find Luca Greer?" he said hoping he had the last name right. He didn't even know what his child's surname. Oddly enough that's thing that makes him feel like dirt.

"I can't divulge patient information and visiting hours have long passed sir." The nurse said barely sparing him a glance.

"I'm his father." He tries again. Actually saying the words frees up something inside him. He's not going back now.

"I'm sorry sir. The only family listed is Campbell and Maclaren Greer and Joesph Anoa'I." She stares at him in speculation.

John threw his head back in frustration. Nikki looked between him and the nurse. "Is there any way you can get a message to the family. See if there is anyone there at all?" Nikki asks trying to head off a fight.

Elevator doors open to their right. "He hates the wheel chair if it's alright, I'd like to carry him. I know it's hospital policy but I carry around people two times my size I'm not going to mishandle or drop my child." John hears a deep voice say. He turns to find Joe carrying an even more fragile and pale boy then he remembered. Luca was both pasty and jaundiced its was extremely frightening.

Cam is walking behind them taking directions from a doctor and carrying huge bag of medication.

"Campbell I'll do it!" she whips around going deathly pale. "One of you best catch her." Joe said without looking back at Mac or the doctor.

"This isn't a game Cena. This last hour fucking hero bullshit. It stops here. If you do this you do it. No fanfare no profiting off his misfortune or Cammie's is that clear?" Joe lays down the law and hitches Luca higher in his arms never taking his eyes off John.

"What changed?" Cam asked voice shaking.

"My mind, my heart, me. Take your pick Cam it doesn't really matter, I will do it. That's all you need." John said honestly.

"It'll matter to him." She nods to Luca.

"And I will explain it to him. Later recheck him in and let's get the damn ball rolling." He replied slowly and deliberately growing frustrated.

"Do not use that tone with her in front of me. You know the one? The you're below me and so stupid I can't stand it tone? That one? Don't fucking use it." Joe threatens.

"You F-bomed you owe mom a fiver." Luca said sleepily on his shoulder.

"I know Bub, I'm sorry." Joe said glancing to Luca.

Luca looks over at John big blue eyes speculating. "Hey doc?"

"Yeah Luke?"

"Do you hallucinate before you die? Because he's the very last person I ever expected to show." John looks shocked. He feels like he's been slapped. "I'm ten and I'm not stupid despite what your tone implies about my mother's intelligence. I know all about you. You ask enough why don't have a Dad people answer you eventually." The last statement cuts John deep but he refuses to show it.

He looked up at Joe. "Check me in or out I don't care. I just wanna lay down and sleep and watch my DVR."

Joe looks over at Cam. "Back in?"

"Yeah."

-=/=/=

"You got this Mama?" Joe asks Campbell before taking Luca back up to his room.

"Yeah.

"Kiss Mom goodnight Luke." She kisses them both on the cheeks. "Just holler at me if you wanna kill him okay?" he whispers in her ear.

"Will do. Night Bubba. Love you." She ruffles Luke's hair.

"Night Mom. Love you."

"Can we talk?" Cam asked as she ran a hand over her very exhausted face.

"Sure."

"No, you can't have a cupcake Luke it's after midnight." Joe said as the elevator doors closed.

Cam realizes she's still carry Luke's favorite Duck Dynasty body pillow. "Hey Mac? Take Luca his pillow for me and tell Joe let him have the cupcake if he'll eat let him."

"He's stopped eating. I'd let him have a banana split for breakfast if he'd eat. What would you like to talk about John?" She collapses into a chair.

"This whole situation. I...I'm sorry I took so long. Just tell me what I need to do. What's the first step?" Nikki took his hand by his side and gave a small smile to Cam.

"Uh a blood test to cross match you with him. It should be fine; he has your blood type not mine. 24 hour UA's to check your kidney function, X-rays of your chest to make sure you aren't prone to pulmonary embolisms. CT and ultra sound to make sure your kidneys are healthy and viable for use and it will fix inside Luca. Mental health eval. Jesus there's a lot. We'll have to transfer hospitals tonight. We have a week tops John."

"We'll make it. We just- we have too." Nicole said.

"Tests aren't the problem." She runs her hands through her hair tugging slightly.

"He's on the list for a donor but because John is a living donor, it makes the surgery damn near elective. Surgeons and slots are first come first serve. They do them on Mondays. Tomorrow is full that sets us at next week."

"Then let's do this. When the doctor gets in we tell him to get started in whatever we have to do." John's eagerness was coming through.

"John I'm afraid he won't make it a week. A week was the doctor giving me hope. He has zero kidney function. His veins collapse and his blood pressure bottoms out at every dialysis treatment. He cries… now. He never cries. I'm scared." She said voice going reedy as she fights off tears.

"It's going to be okay." John cautiously reached out to wrap his arms around his child's mother. "We're going to do this and he's going to be okay

"You used that same tone to convince me to get in the water in Australia. I don't care what you say, it was a shark." Her reply is muffled in his shirt as she hugs him back for a moment.

"Dolphin." He defends, in a long running inside joke.

She laughs. "Listen I'm sorry for the things I said, I was still am, angry and scared and grabbing at straws just to fix him."

"You were right, don't apologize. I don't know when I stopped being the person you knew but I am going to do everything in my power for him. I'd like to know him."

"That's not my call it's Luca's. He decides who the men in his life are it's got nothing to do with me." She stands again.

"Any suggestions?"

"He has your stubborn streak, I suggest perseverance and patience."

-/-/-/-

"How's the cupcake Big Man?" Joe sits Indian style on the end of the boy's bed.

"Awesome want a bite?" He answers taking a big bite.

"What kind is it?"

"Chocolate Marshmallow."

"Is that a thing?" Joe asked in disbelief.

"Here try." He offers. "Mom's milk chocolate and peanut butter is in there too but if you value breathing I wouldn't." He shakes his head smiling.

"She is serious about her peanut butter consumption." He pinches off a bite. "Oh my god it's so sweet my teeth actually hurt Luca you're supposed to watch your sugar." Joe grimaces as he finishes chewing.

"I know kidney disease yada, yada, and diabetes risk…blah blah." Luca grumbles.

"I'm not lecturing I'm only saying this is a midnight treat not a regularity capische." Joe says and Luca agrees with a nod.

"So, mom convinced him to help?" Luca asks giving a curious glance at Joe trying to imply he doesn't care.

"How do you feel about it?" Joe cocks his head toward Luca in question.

Luca shrugged. "I don't wanna die but I don't really want his help either. It's confusing. I mean, when I was a kid I wanted him to be my Dad. Everyone wants a dad, but now, like I've out grown the need? I- I know you're not my Dad but you're as close as I've got, I'm happy with just me you and Mom and occasionally Mac because she's cool."

"All valid points and that's a very grown up assessment of your situation. I've been meaning to ask you for a while now. I'd like to make this thing with you and your Mom permanent. I'd like to ask your Mom to marry me. With your permission of course." Joe asks a little nervous, he'd earned his way into Luca's circle of trust he's not sure how far it stretches,

"Are you asking me because you think I'm dying?" Luca asked looking down at the blankets covering him.

Joe tilts his chin up forcing eye contact. "Nope I'm not. I'm asking because you're the man in her life."

"It's okay with me on one condition."

"Name it."

"When I die take care of her, make sure she has friends and she goes on okay?" he asks tears in his big blue eyes.

Joe gathers him into a hug. "You're not dying, not for a long time and not before me or Mom okay?"

"We don't know that for sure and I'm alright with going the pain would be over but it means leaving her behind and it worries me so promise?" He hugs Luca closer.

"I promise Luca."

Luca asks when they separate. "So how you gonna ask? Monster truck rally might be fun."

"That's your idea of bliss not Mom's."

-/-/-/-

"Yours and Luca's surgical teams will be different than Luca's regular physician. He's just a pediatric nephrologist not a surgeon so he's transferring us to Cedar Sinai in an hour.

"Okay that's fine whatever needs to be done. "John agreed easily.

"John I'm saying this as gently as I can as someone who loved you and as someone in production. You need to put out a statement that you'll be leaving the public eye for three months. As far wrestling goes…" She doesn't say it but they both know it.

"It's over I know Cam." He answered sighing.

"I'm not trying to rub salt in any wounds but you care about the company and your fans. You need to let Vince and others know you're done." She said gently but can tell he's not ready to share it with anyone.

-/-/-/-

Early the next morning John is at Cedars- Sinai for the test required before transplantation, through the blood test, UA, and CT scan he flat out ignores his ringing phone until Vince blows up Nicole's phone.

He walks out into the hall away from where Nikki sits opposite the CT scan in a lead apron. "Listen Vince, I have to save my son's life I don't really have time for press."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Vince sounds flabbergasted,

"I have a son with Campbell Greer. She works in your movie productions branch." He said plainly.

"I know who she is John."

"Then you know Luca." He hedges.

"I was never aware he was your son."

"He is. I've known for some time and now I need to do something far more important than winning at WrestleMania, being in the Hall of Fame, hell even breathing air. I need to be there for my boy while I still can."

""What're you doing John?"

"Last night was my last match Vince. As much as it pains me to walk away, this is far more important. I will give him what he needs and I can't compete anymore. If you have legal issues with it take it up with my legal team. But as a man I've known to care for as a father and not only my boss, understand that this is what I have to do. When I'm recovered and Luca is going to pull through, we can talk about what you want to do with me. Until then, do what you want and paint the picture how you must, but this is my life now."

There's dead silence.

"I'm giving him my kidney if you want me to spell it out for you. One kidney means no heavy physical contact ever again."

"Well get a statement out. We'll say whatever you want."

"I'm doing the only thing I can to give my boy more time. Nothing else really matters." He answers shortly growing tired of rehashing everything.

"Stephanie and I will talk to Cam about how much information she wants released in the statement. People are going to ask questions and demand answers." Vince said all business.

John pauses a second. He clears his throat of the lump forming. "Until we are sure my son, who I barely know isn't going to die? My life is my business not yours, not the fans, no one's but mine. "John replied he doesn't care about anything but the task at hand now.

"Alright then. We feign injury and recovery. You give us the green light for anything further."

"Nope. I went off the grid for a reason. This is private Vince." Jon said not giving a single solitary inch.

"Okay. Take care of yourself John." Vince said knowing he was beat.

"Thank you. It's been a pleasure working with you, if I didn't there'd be no Luca."

"You okay?" Nikki asked when he returned.

"Yes though it's ironic the mental evaluation is next."

-/-/-

Stephanie knocks on the hospital room door. She's half here to see her friend and half on business. Cam's sister answers the door.

Stephanie steps in to find Joe sleeping on a cot in the floor next to Luca's hospital bed. "He was too big for the sorry ass bed chair so he gave it to me." Maclaren says as she gently shakes Cam who's sleeping on the edge of Luca's hospital bed.

Cam jerks awake. "Boss lady's here Sis."

"Vince send you to fire or sue more for disabling his favorite money maker? We're girls Steph just be real." She sat up and scrubbed a hand down her face.

"I've always known to whom Luca belonged. The first two years after the Marine? Your eyes followed him around every room. Luke got sick? I saw this coming. It's okay Campbell. I'm here as your friend and to see if you'd allow Diva's to film his transplant to shed light on Alport's disease?" Cam stands stretches and pulls her hair up.

"Part of the reason I let John keep Luca a secret was to protect him from needless exploitation. So you'll forgive me if I don't want Luca turning out like one of the Hogan kids. You have John under contract. Film him, not Luca." She walks over kneeling down to wake Joe. "Joe wakes up baby."

Joe groans sitting up. "Mornin' Hun, he ok?"

"Fine, Steph's here to convince me to allow Luca to be filmed for Diva's."

"No." He said as if it brooked no argument. "A sick child is not a boost for ratings. Freaking McMahon's sharks all of em'." He mutters not caring that Stephanie could fire him.

"I'm not trying to be insensitive. You could give light to the struggle parents with sick kids go through. "Stephanie tries to be neutral

"If I reveal my struggle? John may be worthless to you." Cam said unflinchingly honestly.

"Screw him. One thing every single one of us agrees on Stephanie? No spotlight hits Luca until after the surgery and we're given the green light." Joe glares at her.

"Would the four of you consider a post-surgery interview? Look you're right Cam we're friends and I love you but tonight when John no shows and never returns to the ring? My brand? My life is going to blow up." Stephanie said getting down to brass tacks.

"I'll consider it if John's alright with it and Joe is comfortable with our relationship being public. I'm sorry my choices have affected work, I tried to maintain distance from John-"Cam allows realizing he has a hand in the mess.

"Until you couldn't I know. Dad's always had too much riding on John from the start." Stephanie admits her eyes softening finally as she watches Luca sleep.

"At least someone sees that."

"If he sleeps on the floor next to your baby? He's a keeper. Not even Paul's done that." Stephanie said watching Joe get to his feet.

"I know that he is…"

"Walk me out?"

"I got him…" Joe said walking out stiffness in his limbs and cracking his neck. He watches Cammie's butt as she leaves then goes over to Luca's breakfast tray that had just arrived. "Big Man! Wake up! Breakfast is here. It even looks decent Bubba." He leans over the bed rail to peer down at a blearily sleep crusty eyed Luca.

"You're lying… hospital food is secretly trying to make you sick you so you stay longer."

"Now you're just being cynical I'm going to eat your blueberry muffin." He picks up egg with the fork preparing feed Luke just to get a few bites down him.

A nurse walked in. "Mr. Greer."

"Uh he's mine basically but no Joe Anoa'I." He introduces himself.

"We're ready for Luca's hemodialysis treatment."

"Do I have to?" Luca whines cuddling deeper into the bed.

"Buddy one more two more tops." Maclaren said coming over and petting down his bed head.

Until she had spoken Joe had forgotten Mac was present. ""My line keeps getting clogged and they keep redoing them it hurts! I don't know these people or the doctors." He said quickly falling into hysterics.

"Ok Luca, just stop and look at me for a second. I'll go with you and sit with you ok? If you're line's clogged I'll get one too." Joe offers the best deal he's got.

"Oh Campbell will love that got a freaking central line in your neck!" Mac said sarcastically.

"Hush Maclaren, Deal?"

"Deal." Luca agrees.

-/-/-/-

Nikki is sitting outside waiting for John to finish up the mental evaluation when Joe walks by in pajama pants a Georgia Tech hoodie and flip flops carrying Luca on his shoulders,

When John comes out she spills the beans. "Joe was taking Luca some place they went down and turned left."

Curiosity got the better of him and he followed in the direction she pointed. Nikki wasn't far behind the quietly brooding man. Luca was sitting in Joe's lap they both wore masks as the boy held up his shirt to reveal a port-a- cath with two tubes leading out of it.

The nurse uses a syringe to make sure blood exits both tubes. "Success Big Man! No redo! You wanna flush it?"" Joe says and the grin behind the mask carries into his eyes as he high five's Luca.

"Nah, she can do it. I wanna eat." He replies turning to look for the snack cart.

"Whatcha thinkin'?" Nikki asked

"That someone else has lived my life." He replies lowly.

"That I made a mistake and now I don't get a redo, I get this." He gestured to Joe and Luca. "It's like a punishment for making a bad decision." He sniffs back the tears clouding his eyes.

"It's not. You do get a redo. You made the right choice in choosing what was right in saving his life. That's your do over. It's a second chance and a better hand in the deal. You may not be starting from the beginning with late night feedings and diaper changes but you're starting from a new life. This transplant gives you both a new life. It's not punishment either just more people to love him." Nikki advises.

"Yeah _I_ hope you're right. Luca thinks I didn't love him. I saw it in his eyes last night. I know all about you... and I know nothing of him." He retorts watching Luca lounge back on Joe's chest and watching something on a tablet while picking at a box of dried cereal.

He'd read the treatment took three hours. He hoped it was the last time a machine held his boy hostage.

"That can change go say hi and don't insult his mother…" She ran a hand down his arm in comfort.

"I can't I have to finish the UA testing do the ultrasound….later when he's in the clear."

-/-/-

They all four set in the empty doctor's office that smells like books and antiseptic. Cam's knee bounces as she bites her thumb nail. Joe reaches over and moves her hand as John stills her knee. "Stop we know I'm a match."

"You should be but there's no guarantee John. I can't breathe,,," She gets up to pace.

"Baby sit down." Joe commands gently but she keeps moving. "Before you have a panic attack. Please?" he adds. With a grumble, she sits. As soon as she does, she nearly jumps out of her skin at the sound of the doctor coming through the door.

"Miss Greer…I'm Doctor Ellison I'll be performing Luca's half of the transplant. Doctor Burrick will handle the live harvesting of Mr. Cena's kidney."

"Wait clarify something we're a match?" John asked his heart nearly stopping.

"The only better match would be a sibling but this is damn close to perfect. You lucked out." Dr. Ellison answers.

"Good. When do we do it? I know spots are first come first serve but we'll pay to reserve the OR and surgeons time if need be. They told my…" John's not sure how to refer to Cam in this instance. "Miss Greer that our son had a week tops forgive me if I'd like to better his chances by doing this fast. "John said trying to be reasonable yet firm.

"We could push it up to tomorrow. You both will need to stop eating at midnight. How's 7:15 AM. Transplant coordination needs the night to prepare."

Cam was floored that John's simple request was heeded. She sat there with her mouth agape, eyes wide as everyone else stood to shake the doctor's hands. "How did you do that?" She asked once the man was gone.

"I think he was afraid I'd sue or something." He answered smirking.

"This is really happening... My baby's gonna be okay." She said in wonderment. She's a little afraid she's dreaming.

"Yeah... You can breathe Cammie." Joe kisses her forehead.

"Then why do I feel like throwing up."

"It's gonna be alright baby." Joe rubbed her back.

"You do that when you're stressed Cam you remember the week we did the gas station explosion on the Marine? "John asked getting to his feet.

"God how could I forget. "Chill baby I do my own stunts." You owe me one Nikki otherwise handsome franchise boy would have no face." She gives them a smug smile.

"That's totally unfair and a half-truth I only singed my eyebrows one tiny bit. "He justifies.

"Really John?" Nikki rolled her eyes.

An honest to God laugh bubbles up out of Cam. " A tiny bit my ass I sat in makeup with you while they drew them on for RAW."

Joe laughed. "You never knew when to just let Cammie win did you John?"

No." John shook his head causing everyone to laugh in a lighter moment.

"You let me win Joey?" her eye brows wing up as they exit the office.

"No baby, No I don't because you're always right." He back peddles fast.

"And you're full of shit but I love you anyway." She grins up at her and kisses her quickly before the smile can fade.

-/-/-/-

John waits until Luca is alone before coming in. Cam and Joe were both busy in the lobby on their phones trying to square away everyone's work week.

He steps into the room and leans on the bed frame he pulls out Luca's ear bud and speaks before he can. "Look I know I have no right to assert any opinion here but I'm going to anyway because you are my kid and I do love you I'm going to do it anyway. I know you don't want my help and I understand why, but we are doing this and I am helping you because as smart as I know you are? You're still a child and I will not let you die because you inherited my stubbornness. Yup, before you say anything I knew you were gonna make a stink about not wanting my help."

"How'd you know?" Luca said befuddled.

"You're your Mama's son too. You should eat they're not going to give you breakfast Luca." he knocks on the bedside table. "Goodnight Luca." And he leaves.

-/-/-

The internet and Raw's show was abuzz with the absence of John. He ignored it all by turning off his phone and the TV in his hotel room.

He tries to sleep but tires of tossing and turning and fears waking Nicole up.

At 4:30 he flips through infomercials and stops himself before drinking a cup of coffee he turns on his phone to leave his Dad a message when it buzzes to life in his hand displaying "Stephanie McMahon"

"Hello." He mutters tightly.

"John I hate to do this to you now, but it was leaked all of it Luca, his illness the transplant all of it. I'm sorry but you'll need to do a press release at the very least."

"Damn it. Okay can you conference in Campbell?"

"Yeah."

He waits a beat.

"Hey Steph," He hears her tired but alert voice.

"Hey girl cat's outta the bag, the whole cat." Stephanie confesses.

"Mother of fuck." She curses creatively and John finds himself fighting a smirk.

"We need to make a statement Cam." He tells her.

"I knew this was coming…. No Joe I'm fine just looking out the window. John I can see at least four photographers and TMZ and E have satellite trucks outside. Yay us." She says the last bit of sentence drips with sarcasm.

"What do you want to say?" he asked

"It has to come from you John. You can choose what to say, just protect Luca. I don't want him in the limelight unless it's unavoidable."

"I acknowledge having a son from a previous relationship. He is in fact gravely ill and in need of life saving treatment. As such we're doing everything we can to save our son. I will be stepping away from the WWE indefinitely as a result. We ask that you respect our privacy in this scary and stressful time. Positive thoughts and prayers for Luca would be greatly appreciated John Cena."

"Got it. Thanks guys."

"Steph?"

"Yeah?"

"Get those photographers off hospital grounds, find the leak and have them fired." Cam asked in a basic command.

"That's being handled now. I'll be praying for your family."

"Thank you."Cam and John say in unison.

-/-/=

When 6 A. M. Surgery prep starts and a nurse comes into start Luca's IV and the boy balks. "No! I'm not doing that!"

"Luke they haven't even started yet baby." She tries as he backs away from the nurse and her kit.

"They'll miss they always miss." He wails fear evident on his face.

Joe picks him up and lies in the bed, laying the boy in his lap. "I know you hate it bub, I'm sorry but we have too so I'm going to hold you and we'll do it together." Joe said taking charge.

"Mama please…"He begs and tears well in her eyes "You have to Luke it's the only way to sedate you for surgery.

"But I don't wanna." He sobs.

"I know, I'm sorry baby." She apologizes tears falling.

"You get one shot and then you go find the person that's best at this." Joe orders the nurse while preparing to hold Luca down and still.

After watching them try and fail to hit Luca's veins all while he's screaming and crying begging them to stop. Campbell gets enough and goes outside the room she can't watch anymore.

As she moves out into the hall Nikki comes barreling out of the room across from them. "What're they doing to him? It needs to be stopped."

"They're putting in his IV Luke is small and sick his veins roll and collapse. He's a hard stick. I made the mistake of letting them remove his med PIC line when I thought we were leaving to go home." She explained to a concerned looking Nikki.

They can hear Joe lowly trying to soothe him. "And that was attempt number five wave gotten as high as nine before." Cam knocks her head back on the wall.

"I don't care this is the last time get it or we will do something else is that clear?" they hear Joe shout at someone.

"And Joe just reached his breaking point." She said sounding so worn out Nikki herself becomes tired.

"How often does this happen? The IV thing?" She asked.

"A ton it's like watching some medieval torture. Joe's started doing it because Luca's stronger than he looks when properly motivated. The fact that Joe's screaming at people? Well let's say it's not reassuring. He's so steady and patient… Anyway I just couldn't take it again."

A little while later Joe exits the room. "He wants you. Seven times! Seven that's fucking incompetence I'm going kill someone. Hey Nikki."

-/-/-/-

When John walks out to go to the surgical waiting bay, He looks over to see Cam carrying a shirtless, Superman pajama wearing Luca. Joe pushes his IV stand.

"Hey bud…" John said to Luca.

"Left side John. They took out his hearing aide." Cam said.

"Have you got him? I can-"

"Right now John, he's only mine. He just wants me. I'm not putting him down until they make me." She replies plainly.

=/-/-/=

Cam lays on the gurney with Luca on top of her she rubs back and hums Baby Mine. She almost has him asleep without medication when the nurse comes in to give him the pre surgical sedative. A few minutes later he murmurs half asleep. "Mommy it's nice I like it…" he said sounding stoned out.

"You like what Luca?" Cam smiled down at him.

"Purple licorice clouds…they float…" He answers.

She looks over at Joe trying not to laugh but they fail even Nikki and John on the other side of the curtain laugh.

"Whatever they're giving him I could use some…" Nikki states.

"Do they make purple licorice? I'll buy him some just for providing the levity I needed." John asked.

"I don't know… sounds nasty grape licorice." Joe said with a shudder.

He's snoring softly on her shoulder when a nurse comes back in "Miss Greer we need you to sign the final surgical release papers if you'd follow me, your husband can come too if you'd prefer."

"Be right there." Joe said without missing a beat. "Just lay him down babe. He's out cold."

"Okay." She puts him down then peeks around John's curtain "Could you listen for him? I'll only be a minute." She looks to John fidgeting on his own gurney.

"I got it."

Moments later Nikki gets a call. "Brie wants an update. I can't hear her back here no reception be right back."

John finally has a moment alone with Luca. He gets up and goes over to pull the curtains around them protectively he's not entirely sure there aren't lingering photographers somewhere. As he stands at the end of the bed and looks at Luca it strikes him as unnervingly odd how much the boy looks like him with the thick glasses off and his face lax in sleep.

"Missed a lot didn't I…" he walks over and picks up Luca's hand. "You're supposed to have dirt under your nails… be a typical boy but there's nothing typical about you, I like that you aren't what I expected though makes for a nice surprise." Luca squeezes his hand in his sleep.

He continues. "Everyone thinks that I'm somehow broken because I let Cam keep you for herself and I didn't love you but they're wrong. I loved you from the moment you demanded I tell you how the movie ends" He smiles sadly at the sleeping boy the tears he's held at bay thus far fall.

" I've always been more driven than is healthy…I just didn't know how to do it all love you, the job, and someone else. I didn't ever want you to feel cheated because of my job. I didn't realize until this morning that was all it would ever be, a job. Those accomplishments? They'll fade away but you won't. Not after today, you are the only legacy I will ever need. Being a legend? It'd be nice but legends are forgotten, painted over and remade. Being your Dad is forever, even if I'm crappy at it and you hate me? I'd choose that every time. "He kissed the top of his head running his fingers through the fuzzy over grown buzz cut, "You need a haircut."

He rolls over on his side taking John's hand with him. "Okay, I'll stay just let me switch sides."

"You can let him go. He won't wake." Cam walks through the curtain with tear runny mascara. "You could have done it all. I'd of helped you."

"You heard?" He blushes a little as though he's been caught.

"Enough."

"Yeah well I realized too late I loved and trusted the wrong woman by the time I figured it out? I'd burned the bridge I was standing on with you. He was yours and yours alone and you were long gone." He confides.

"Not entirely, not until Joe." She gives him a soft smile he hadn't known he missed until that moment.

"For the record I did love you, just from a distance." He confesses.

She changes the subject before they tread in waters too deep. "So we start anew. Co-parent as best we can. We're all going to change to start over and do it together. There might be a learning curve but we'll make it work."

"Sounds like a plan, complicated but a plan." He agrees/

"That whole clueless, dumber than a box of rocks thing Nicole does it's a front right? Just the mother in me checking?" she asks but it's with a smile so John answers.

"It's an act. Joe's hating me wanting to kill me?"

"Not an act but he'll work on for me." She snickers.

"I'd hug you but you're wearing an assless gown and I know you, you can't resist a low brow sex joke." Cam said.

"That's not- fuck it, it's totally true." He grins copping to it.

"Watch it dude I owe the kid ten bucks alone this week." Joe said walking in with Nikki trailing him,

"Just ten that's progress babe I'm proud." Cam teases patting Joe's back.

"They're ready for them." Nikki said having passed their nurse on the way back in.

"I'm not." Tears well in Cam's eyes.

"Baby you'll never be ready. None of us are." Joe wraps her in a hug and kisses her temple.

John picks up Luca. "We got this Buddy, just hang tough a bit longer." He hugs him tight and kisses his cheek; he passes him to Joe who's standing closest to him.

"Hey big man, just one more fight remember." He kisses his cheek. "I love you Luke." He clears his throat and hands him to Nikki who seems surprised. "I get a turn?"

"You do." Cam said.

"I can't wait to get to know you. And when you wake up I'll have a surprise for you." She hands him over to Cam with a teary smile.

"Phew… I'm not sure how to do this Luca John. Life with you has been the biggest adventure of mine, my wild frontier. I'm not ready for it to be over. You will pull through that's a command not a request. I love you, I love you, I love you, more than you can ever know. She kissed his cheeks and forehead inhaling his little boy scent. "May God hold you in his hand and never close his fist my baby. "She kissed him a final time and laid him on the gurney.

A nurse in surgical scrubs and walks in. "It's that time. Last hugs and kisses for a while everybody." She grins brightly.

"Don't use words like last in front of us. We're his parent's all of us." John said darkly.

"You need sensitivity training." Joe muttered under his breath.

They all kiss him and he's rolled away into the OR. Cam collapses into Joe's chest sobbing once Luca is out of sight.

"It's okay baby." He whispers into her hair.

"I'm so scared…"

"Me too Cammie."

Joe picks Cammie up and carries her to the door. "Wait! Put me down." He does as asked and she walks over to John. She kisses his cheek. "That guy I loved he's still there, I might not be in love with you but I will always love you for what you gave me. Thank you."

"Don't thank me for doing the right thing." He replied softly not looking into her eyes for fear he'd cry.

"I wasn't I was thanking you for Luca." She smiled at him and left hand in hand with Joe.

They leave Nikki and John to have a moment alone.

-/-/-/-

The three of them set in the waiting room the girls obsessively checking the time. "It's going to take six hours stop girls."

"Bite me Joey!" She snaps tiredly.

"Oh I so would but you jumped that one time! Cammie no likey." He smirks at her and wiggles his eyebrows.

"Shut up!" she said without heat. "I love you."

He picks up her hand and holds it. "I love you too! Relax we're almost to the finish line." He kisses the back of her hand. She watches him kick back in the chair and try to sleep. She envy's Joe that. He's so Zen always thinking and quietly trusting in the sciences required to save Luca.

She tries to think of anything but what her child is going through she reads the same sentence in her book four times. She texts Maclaren but she's working and unresponsive. She tries her IPod but it's just noise.

She looks too Nikki who seems a bit lost in thought.

Nikki sat across from Joe and Cam while she waited for John Senior and the rest of John's family to come in. She looked at them with inquisitive eyes. She saw the love the two shared and how in sync they were with one another. Luca no doubt was a part of the glue that bound them together. She hoped that by adding Luca into her and John's lives that it would make them stronger. There were many things to work on since Luca had been abruptly added but it was a challenge she was willing to accept. She wasn't about to try replacing Cam, she was ready and willing to be an additional woman in his life.

"Wanna walk around with me? I just need to keep moving stillness I'm not good at it." She asks looking to Nikki as she picks up the pager they'd given them for surgical notifications. She pulls her slouchy yoga shirt down over her jeans as she waited for a reply.

"How'd you in Joe meet?" she asks as they walk off in no direction in particular. "I was casting a romantic comedy meant for a diva. It never really got off the ground but I'm dying to make it a reality really broaden the movie viewer base , anyway we needed someone of Hawaiian descent for a small part, I'd wanted Jason Momoa for it but he was out of our range. Then I saw Joe randomly coming into the offices for something and the light bulb went off…"

"And…" Nikki pushes as they go further down a hall.

"And I didn't care if he was a very hunky talentless pizza delivery guy. I wanted him for the part. It's small but pivotal anyway… Hunter went above my head to keep him in developmental. I still had him read for the part. He was horrid." She laughs softy thinking back.

"Which you'll never tell him." Nikki said smiling. The softer side of Cam was probably rare but very nice.

"No he was so sweet. He saw how passionate I was and kept checking in on the project. Every time he came back he'd flirt a little more, ask me out… finally I just caved. I told him my kid's sick, I have a lot on my plate…" She shook her head as they turned by the vending machines.

"I've never worked this hard for a woman's attention before…You can't scare me off… anyway he was totally undeniable. Our first date amongst many others was in the hospital cafeteria. One of the Pink Ladies has demanded we send her a wedding invitation."

"Is marriage in the plans?"

"It's not out of the question for me no, I try not to plan to far ahead because of Luca and everything is so precarious but it's like he showed up one day and never left we're about as inseparable as his job allows."

"He's about get a push or so I hear."

"I know I'm proud him, I used to hate wrestling because of well because of John and that sounds tacky but it's true." She said as the turn to back the way they came.

"Wait you hate wrestling but work for the biggest company in the world for it?" Nikki laughed a little at the irony.

"I make movies." She defends.

"I see why John liked you; if you weren't so in love with Joe it'd bother me."

"John and I are similar in a lot of ways. It's what drew us together and tore us a part. I don't know for him I was a fling for me it was different. I was guarded with Joe poor guy." She goes down some stairs that go into the lobby. "God if I never see a hospital again, I'd die happy. I hate this place…" Cam mutters as they turn back into the waiting room which is completely full of WWE employee's she'd worked with recently and in the past.

Joe's family is all grouped to one side and they're playing cards. John's family flanks a long wall. Adam Copeland is holding his baby girl and talking to Trish Status. Maria Kanellis tackle hugs her from behind. "Hey Bitch missed ya!"

She smiles at Maria totally mystified. "Who did all this I don't-"

Trinity came to her side. "John and Joe. We're all here for Luca." Campbell automatic feels her eyes well and a lump forms in her throat.

"Don't cry girl… don't…I'll start!" Trinity complained.

"You don't understand Trin I was a foster kid. I've never been able to give Luke a whole family."

"Is that's John's niece playing with Joe's hair…" Nikki leaned over and whispered to them. "What? I've only met her once." She defends.

"I love that he's playing poker like there's not a small child brushing his hair with a Dora hairbrush." Cam said rolling her eyes.

Nattie and TJ walk in with Eva and Johnathan.

Nattie pulls her into a bone crushing hug, "How ya been holding up?"

"I've only broken down what seven times? So not bad all things considered."

"Eva, Luca has his first crush on you…I was wondering if maybe you'd meet him once he's in the clear?" Nikki asked. "I mean if that's ok with you Cam?" She amends.

"Well technically I think I was first he asked me to marry him when he was three I let him down gently. Yeah it's fine."

Oh my gosh yes!" The 'all red everything' diva grinned.

The phone rang next to Joe and Nikki and Cam's beepers went off. They all three jumped. Brie was up and at Nikki's side in two seconds flat as were John's parents, and Mac having finally made it back from the fashion institute barrels the crowd to be at her sister's side. "I can't…" Cam shakes her head.

"Me either…" Nikki said.

Joe answered. "Joe Anoa'I yes I am." He rolled his eyes. "If my girl put me on the list…just tell me if Luca is okay. Okay thank you."

"The kidney's been harvested and is been prepped for Luca. We have got to get married if only to stop confusing people." He mutters.

"I don't think John will follow that way of thinking." Nikki said quietly.

"Eh don't underestimate him." Cam said.

-/-/-/-

People come and go from the waiting area in the end all that's left is Joe, Cam, Maclaren, and Nikki waiting out the home stretch. John was sleeping of the anesthesia in recovery as they wait for word on Luca.

"You can go be with John you know?" Cam said.

Nikki shook her head. "He asked that I wait and bring him word of Luca. John's parents are with him."

I appreciate you being here."

"No problem family right? So do you still have a crush on Jason Momoa?"

"A little one. I don't date white men typically John was kinda first and last." Cam admits.

"I heard that!" Joe said without removing his beats headphones or looking away from the Netflix he's watching on his tablet.

"I said it was a little one."

"He's hot though…" Nikki agreed.

-/-/-/-

When a surgeon in bloody scrubs comes over looking haggard Cam's heart lurches and can't find words so she smacks Joe's shoulder. "Ow woman! What?" He looks up. "Oh."

"Please have good news." Nikki said.

"Fucking say something now!" Maclaren sniped.

"Which one of you is the mother of Luca Greer?"

Cam gets to her feet if its bad news she'll take the news standing like a fighter takes a hit. "I am."

"Luca lost a good deal of blood but thanks to Mr. Cena's family donating we could replenish without using a cross match from a bank. The kidney was a snug fit but functional. He was producing urine within five minutes of transplant. Barring rejection he's doing beautifully." The Doctor said.

Cam's knees buckle and Joe catches her. She laughs a little crazily. "He hasn't peed in three years."

Maclaren comes over and wraps Campbell in a hug. As they cry together. "I told you we'd do it, I told you we'd get through it." Mac says. Joe kisses the top of Cam's head smiled.

"When you're on dialysis you don't pee." He explains to Nikki who looks blown away.

"You know what I keep thinking of? We he first went into failure and they thought it was an infection, the party we told him we'd have if he just went potty begging him to pee."

"Think he'll make us deliver on the promise?" Mac said.

"Probably. When can I see him?" Cam asked.

"Now. Only two at a time."

"Mac you and Cammie go I need to tell my half of the family." Joe said.

"I'm going to let John know." Nikki smiled and hugged Cam.

-/-/-/-

"Hey Baby how ya feel?" Nikki said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Like an 18 wheeler hit me." John grumbled.

"I have something to show you! It'll make you feel better." Nikki pulled out her phone and found the pictures Cam sent her.

John looked confused. "A bag of pee?"

"Important pee. Luca's pee it worked babe." Nikki explained grinning widely.

The weight he'd been carrying around for the better part of a month has lifted. He has no idea how Campbell had carried it alone for five years.

"I want to see him!" he demands and begins getting up.

"John you're not supposed- to shit! Let me get a wheelchair!" She hurries to his side to catch him.

"I'm going Nicole with or without you!" He said concretely like He's not standing there in a backless hospital gown and surgical hose.

"Just let me get help you fucking stubborn man!" She tries to hit the light for help but he's on the move.

"If you get help they won't let me, and I'm going to see him so help me walk or find a damn wheelchair but I'm going!"

=/=/=/=

There's a knock at the door. "Dollars to donuts that's Joey." Mac opens the door "John!"

"I've got it Mackie," Cam comes to the door. "John how are you standing?" She reaches out to steady him.

"Will power. I need a chair… I just want to sit and look at him."

Cam guides him to the chair by Lucas bed. Nikki watches them with a critical eye. "Only two people can be with Luca and I am not leaving him. So I need you to trust that John's safe with me." She nods and leaves with Maclaren. "I'll call my sister."

They sit in silence a bit. "Why's his face all bruised and puffy?" John asked. Reaching out to touch the light purple bruise feathering Luca's cheek,

"Lying on his belly for too long. You look about the same. He said his face didn't hurt though but other things do obviously."

"He still want purple licorice?"

"He asked for an Orange Crush, and pretzels, and Joey he wants to compare scars. They gave him meds and he dropped off."

"Kinda stings he asked for Joe…" John admits looking at Campbell.

"And it probably always will.. But for the first six months of our relationship he threw every deterrent he had at Joe and he just kept coming back. If we want to build a family for him it's going to take time and trust and hell of a lot of patience. If you truly love him? And I know you do. Who else he loves won't matter to you. He's going to make it hell on you John because he's just like you in so many goddamned ways it scares me. I know you John, you don't like an easy battle and you don't give up ever. "She said in the totally honest way John had fallen in love with once.

"So what do we do now?" He asks.

"We take a step in the direction we want to go. You'll both be stuck here for a week or two post Op. he loves model cars but can't see to build them. You can. Just offer to help him and talk cars. It's an in." She provides.

"Cars and women I can do that!"

"No women, just cars." `She corrects.

AN: I own nothing but the fictional characters I created, I hope you enjoyed it! If you did please review! Thanks for the support thus far!-Meg


	7. Chapter 7

"They're everywhere Joey? And I mean everywhere…long lenses the whole nine. "She muttered shooting a dirty look at the clusters of cameras loitering about.

"I know they're parked outside your house too. Got mobbed when I went back for the clothes Luke wanted."

"How're we going to get him out of here?" she backs away from the window and clutches the phone to her ear. "Hang up Joe don't drive and talk."

"Blue tooth's in. We'll figure it out."

"I'm going to see if John has a plan. He's used to this." She turns back from the hallway and walks back into Luca's room.

Sounds good...move fucker! Stupid people. Douchebag hit his breaks to take my picture, turning into the lot now! Be up in a second."

"John, how are we supposed get him out?" Cam asked balancing to sit on the footboard.

He glanced up at her from the chair that had been her bed for the better part of a "Good diversion's half the battle Cam." He answers as she gracefully keeps her balance on the tiny space.

"Are you part bird?" John teases.

"Ex cheerleader." John looks at her in surprise how'd he not know that.

Luca had been transferred back to children's post-surgery to recover John had been released days earlier and they wait for Luca's papers to be drawn up again. Luca walks around the hospital telling all of his friends and doctors good bye. Nikki trails him telling him to slow down every five minutes.

"How much time before we go?" John asked fiddling with his phone.

"Thirty minutes tops." She answers staring at the two boxes on the bedside table that held everything important to Luca while here.

"I'll get a couple more decoy cars here." She nods still lost in her thoughts.

"Bubba I got your clothes." Joe yells to Luca. "And slow down!" He sits the bag of clothes on the foot of the bed. "Hey babe." Joe kissed her.

His lips landing on hers knocks her from her reverie. "John has a plan."

"Glad one of us does because I was going to punch people." He grins at her and her nerves ease up. As happy as she is too be leaving this place behind she's scared for the future.

"Alright, two more are coming. You're going home and I'm heading to a condo not far that Nikki and I are renting for a couple of weeks until the heat on all this dies down. She'll have to go back to work and so will Joe."

"Okay, I have to re-enroll Luke in school and get back to work myself." She murmurs mostly to herself switching gears getting to her feet.

"Why don't we all get Luke settled in at home then John and Nikki can come by and we can work out a plan." Joe suggested.

"Sounds great." She said hopefully.

"How'd you do that?" Nikki asked Joe as Luca dutifully picked up his clothes to get dressed. "He stopped dead in the hallway."

"It's all about inflection with Luca you use a certain tone he falls in line." He ruffles the boy's hair as he hurries past.

"Hi Joey!"

"Hey Big Man."

"I'm just glad he wants to run around again." Cam said as he shuts himself in the bathroom.

Minutes later he exits the bathroom in jeans a white see shirt and a blue plaid button down with the sleeves rolled up. "I want to walk out Mom."

"Okay but if you get tired…."

"Use the chair I know." He says impatiently.

Luca lasted to the end of the hall and needed his chair. They wheeled Luca towards the underground parking structure where three blacked out SUV's were waiting alongside Joe's truck.

"I hope this is the last time we see this place for a while." Cam said while holding Joe's hand even the parking lot made nerves jangle.

"Well this is it for a bit Bud, but I will find a way to come finish the Model MG with you okay?' John said.

"Okay. Bye." He awkwardly gives John a one armed hug around the waist. "See you later Nicole."

"Bye Luca." Nikki smiled.

"Ready Momma?" he gave her a wide grin as Joe stowed his stuff in the truck bed.

"Born that way kid." She retorts with a soft smile.

"Can I drive?"

"It's a new kidney not a license." Joe returns as they load up.

"I had to try." He glances over in the general direction of Joe.

"Wear your seat belts, those guys out there are whack jobs." Joe said getting his truck.

"Gotcha." Cam said sliding into the seat next to Luca. She shoots Joe a reassuring wink anything is easier than almost losing your child.

"Holy Crap Mama! That is a lot of people." Luca said as he noticed the cars and cameras lining both sides of their quaint suburban streets\.

"Language. I know buddy. Just ignore them. Joe is going to get you out while I open the house."

Joe appears on Luca's side and pulls him gently from the car. They all make a run for it while questions are shouted and camera's flash. Despite the fact the Luca's face is hidden on Joe's shoulder they still jockey for their shots.

Once inside Cam locks the doors. "Stay away from the windows Luca."

"It's like being a Zoo attraction. I thought the transplant was going to give me freedom." He grouses as Cam and Joe exchange silent glances.

"This will go away soon. It's just because of your Dad. Speaking of which, are you okay with them coming for dinner tonight?" She shoots for sensitivity.

"Mom I barely like the guy. Don't call him that. It's fine if you want to have them for dinner. I don't care." He grumbles stomping off.

Joe sits the boxes he'd gone back for down. "That went over like a fart in church." Joe said once Luca had gone to his room. Cam laughs she can't help it.

"So eloquent Joe." She retorts.

"Give John a call and tell him and Nikki to be here by 7." He cements their plans and slumps into the couch.

"Babe if you aren't comfortable with this just say so and we'll figure it out."

"I don't like the guy, and I didn't before I knew he used you and tossed you aside but he is Luca's Dad and if we want to build something healthy for him I'm going to have to man up and deal. I love you and thank you for asking, Call him." He said resolutely,

"I love you too." She mouths as he dials the phone. "Hi John, I just thought to start things off right we should try a family dinner of sorts? My place? Seven. Ok see you then." She hangs up.

She goes over to where Joe's sitting on the couch staring at a blank TV. "You can't turn it on with power of your mind." She straddles his lap. "I'm not even attracted to him anymore. If it helps any." She loops her arms around his neck.

"Wasn't even a thought." He pulls her closer to him.

"Just making sure, you know how important you are." She kissed him. "I need to shop for dinner." He pulls her back in and kisses her deeply. "What was I doing? My brain just went gooey." She asked eyes still closed as she licks her lips.

"Shopping." He kisses her jawline softly in a wonky little line.

She smiles. Oh forget that, we're going for takeout. I'm geared in a totally different direction now." She said as he tossed her beneath him on the couch. "He's awake and in the next room…" she giggles.

"We'll be quick and quiet."

-/-/-/-

John and Nikki pull up to Campbell's red brick craftsman's style bungalow on a corner street.

"This is cute." Nikki took note of the exterior.

"It's very Cam." John notes as he steps over Luca's tiny hands in imprinted in the concrete of the first step. John read the date below his hands. "He was three." He points down showing Nikki.

"If this is going to be really hard on you, maybe we should go home." She offers.

"It's only hard because I made it that way, I gotta pay my penance if I want Luca's respect." He steps up and knocks.

The door open's to find Cam on the other side in jeans and a shirt that says" Happy girls are the prettiest." Her hair is down and her makeup is lightly done. She steps back. "Hey y'all come in." John notes she's barefoot. "Joey you owe me a dollar it's not the flirty pizza kid."

"Damn I like watching the kid blush and try not to look at your boobs.' He forks over the dollar kissing her cheek. "Hey guys." Joe said as they looked around the living room with its overstuffed furniture and homey yet modern kitchen and dining area. This house is different than John's its homey warmed and lived in.

John feels something like jealousy stating to take seat.

"We ordered pizza because I haven't been to the store and I got sidetracked trying to leave." She hides a shy smile John knows the meaning of.

"Is that what we're calling it?" Joe replied smirking at her.

"Shut up Joesph. "She walks up the stairs. "Wanna see Luke's room?" she steps on a tiny LEGO. "OW! Fuuudge! Luca what I've I told you about the LEGOS!" She shouts up.

"They only hurt because you don't believe in shoes!" Luca retorts.

She rolled her eyes and glanced back at John a step below her. "He is so your child sometimes."

She leads them down a hall painted the same soft denim blue as the living area down stairs both walls of the hall covered in pictures. John moves forward as Nikki stops to look.

She knocks on Luca's door frame. "Bub, John and Nikki are here." She sticks her head in and then leaves John and Luca alone.

John steps into the room with slate grey walls orange and gray bedding on a metal bunk bed. The area rug is a deep jewel blue. Luca sits at his desk stationed where the lower bunk bed should be.

"Hey." He said not looking up from the model car.

"Hey bud, need help?" John offers.

"Nah I got it, Mackie got me these magnifiers that clip on to my glasses so I'm good now maybe later." He glances at John.

John looks around the room on his bed side table are battered copies of the works of Mark Twain and a dog eared copy of The Chronicles of Narnia. Luca's closet door is painted with Chalkboard paint. Cam has scrawled. "Courage is not a lack of fear but simply the ability to face it." Across the door in bright red chalk.

"Your Mom always has liked leaving notes in odd places." John states feeling awkward in Luca's space.

"That's a quote from some air force big wig." Luca shrugged. "Affirmations helped, Mama keeps me positive, even when she thought I was going to die? She made sure I was going to do it with a smile on my face. "He said softly not looking up and John's guts clench.

"Pizza's here Luca! Go wash your hands. Using my makeup wipes will not count! "Cam shouts up.

"that was one time!" he retorts kicking toys out his way to travel to the bathroom.

John watches him stand his tiptoes to use the pedestal sink. "Yes I'm very short." He states the obvious while looking at John in the mirror.

"So was i." John washes his hands too. "You'll find your thing that sets you a part. I did."

"Wrestling? Yeah not happening." He said with a small smirk drying his hands on the fancy hand towels he's not meant to touch.

"No I lifted weights because I got tired of being picked on for being short and skinny." He dries his hands.

"I can't do anything that will stress out my body." He states even though John knows that already.

"I know. Being smart is okay too you know? It'll take you farther than my skill set can." John said following him down stairs.

-/-/-/-/-

They eat dinner in near silence. It's beyond awkward. Nicole and Cam try to start conversation but it falls flat. The hard won conversation with Luca earlier stalls out as he stares sulkily at his plate and picks the mushrooms of his slice of pizza. Cam taps out a short S.O.S. on the table and Luca looks up and smiles at her and uses sign language in answer to her unspoken question. Joe laughs; it's the first sound he's made the entire dinner. He signs something back.

"I didn't know you knew sign language Luca." John states.

"It's in case I go deaf from the Alport's." He said honestly.

The statement hits John like a sucker punch. "Is that a possibility still?"

"Anything's possible." Cam answers cryptically. She twirls pasta around the tines of her fork and stares at him.

"That's helpful." He growls out.

"Look what Cammie means is-"Joe tries to bridge the awkward gap.

"Cammie can speak for herself that was just an underhanded way to cut us out of the conversation." He gestured between himself and Nicole. "Now, what are the chances Luca can go deaf even after what we we've done?" he pushes feeling his ire rise.

"Why are you looking for a reason to bail again?" Luca asked and it's like a knife in the gut.

"Luke Babe-"Cam tries to soothe his already bruised feelings.

"No Mom I'm done!" he says he gets up and runs upstairs.

Cam sighed.

"I got him." Joe said. "I wasn't afraid of you and him. I was afraid of that." He addresses Campbell and points up the stairs after Luca.

"What's that mean?"

Joe shoves to his feet and growls out. "It means hell would freeze over before you'd admit you felt something for anyone but yourself and that just because did the right thing? It doesn't mean he fucking belongs to you…You are not his father you're just the guy who knocked Cammie up and walked away. He may not be mine either but I've done a fuckload better by him than you! Are you really gonna be there if he's sick again? Somehow I don't see you as the hold him even as he throws up on you type."

Cam sits there with tears in her eyes as Joe follows after Luca. "Oh crying will really help? You're the whole reason we're here in the first place. You made him sick!" John spits out angrily. Joe had cut him down to size in a way that hurt more than his ego.

"John Stop it!" Nikki pipes up.

"Get out of my house right now." Campbell demands. She's so angry her whole body goes hot and cold.

"Maybe everyone needs to take a deep breath and think before you speak." Nikki said.

"Its way too late for thoughtful words….Joe I'm going for a walk." Cam walks out of her own house to get away from John.

As Cam strolls down the street she's honestly not sure where that blow up came from. Maybe they had just set aside the tension considering the circumstances of the surgery day but now true colors and feelings show.

John blames her and she blames herself too but there's so much rage bubbling up in her about the whole thing she can barely see. The old wounds of not being enough for John start surfacing for the first time in years, as she thinks back on that call where John said he'd step away from Luca. She felt like somehow she'd failed her child.

Meeting Joe had changed her, she doesn't love John anymore but she'd thought Joe had that fear but it was just the fear of losing his rightful place in Luca's life. Their relationship had come together so quickly she understands how unsteady Joey must feel.

John she can't even begin to understand him so she doesn't really try. Funnily enough she actually likes Nikki and harbors her no ill will.

She must have been walking for some time because she hears Joe's diesel truck's growling motor behind her.

"Hey Mama!" Joe says as he pulls alongside her.

"Hey Mama!" Luca parrots from the passenger seat.

"Get in before the mosquitos carry you off." Luca advises. "I saw one the size of a Volkswagen earlier." He adds. She gets in the backseat, "Luca? I'll never bail on you. You're everything to me." She leans up and kisses his cheek.

"Me and you against the world." He says lowly.

"Always baby." She answers catching sight of her mascara streaked face.

She looks behind them and its wall to wall photographers. "How'd I miss them?" She wonders how much of their drama was caught on film,

"Tuned em' out cause you're pissed they kept their distance until John left." Joe answered.

-/-/-/-

Cam's getting ready for work in the downstairs bathroom when there's a knock at the door. She notes the time 6:35 am. "Jesus Christ if that's a fucking photographer he's dead." She strides over to peer out the window. John stands at her door. He's waiting patiently even as the press encroaches. She toys with the idea of leaving him at their mercy but her better angels prevail. She yanks the door open. "What?"

"I brought coffee. And bagels. Can we talk?" He holds up the cups and bag.

About?"

"Last night. I'm sorry. I want to work something out while I'm here and then if things work out, something more permanent. With Luca's permission of course." He said his word earnest but she doesn't fully believe him.

Her eyebrows wing up in question as she leans on the door. "Huh, you're sorry? I want to believe that, hell I wish I could but I don't. You blame me, I blame myself, and do you think I wanted this?" She asks and stares him down waiting for him to dare to have the right words.

"I-"He starts and a Cameraman creeps closer.

"Come in John, there's a TMZ camera on your six." He looks at her oddly. "I've been watching the Marine 4 dallies I fucking hate Summer Rae even more now." She said in answer as she shut the heavy wooden door.

"She's not very likeable I'll give you that. I am sorry you know? Those things I said came from place of insecurity. Look I'm not sure I loved you because I didn't really give myself a chance but seeing the life you built? The one we could have had if I just tried harder… it just hurt, I want know Luca and he's so moody and…"

"He's ten and confused John." She justifies crossing her arms as he leans on the wall opposite her.

"You literally have your own language with him and I have to work for a hello." He replied quietly.

"You're used to little kids clamoring to be near you and your own child wants zilch to do with you, I know it has to sting and I know your life's changing and you can't keep your balance but as God as my witness you throw that blame on me one more time? " She points at him. "I'll hurt you the best and deepest way I can it's a goddamned promise. Now, apology accepted. Luca's getting ready for school you can take him for breakfast and school. He goes to Uplifting Christian Academy." She allows turning to the stairs.

"Mother!" Luca shouts down.

"Child!" She retorts.

"Can I wear Joey's cologne for school?"

"One spritz of Curve do not bathe in it!"

"Cologne?" John gave her an odd look.

"His teacher is pretty." She explains softly smiling.

When He troops down the stairs in a red polo shirt and khaki's he doesn't see John. He's standing off to the side where Luca's vision fades out.

"Mom you can take your picture if you want. I'll even hold the little chalkboard thingy but no showing people." He sits on the bottom step to tie his shoes and John steps into his vision field. "Hey Buddy!"

He jumps. "I have trouble with peripheral vision please don't sneak up on me." He said quietly.

"I didn't mean too Bub, I'm sorry." John sits next to him on the stairs.

"Whatever…Whatcha doin here?" Luca asked tying his left shoe.

"Can I take you for some breakfast then to school?"

"I guess if you want but no walking me or something I'm not a baby." He stands up and picks up his backpack and goes outside,

He goes over and stands by the tree. "Hurry Mom I feel stupid." He complains. John shoots the photographers approaching a severe glare and they back off.

"Fine if you smile you don't have to hold the sign."

He crosses his arms and smiles while leaning on the tree. She snaps the picture. "There thank you."

"You're welcome I sort of hate you." He jokes.

"I sort of love you. Have a good day," she kissed his cheek. "Learn something and have fun."

"I will…You do not get to kiss me." He said eying John as they walked to his car.

"I wasn't planning on embarrassing you or anything. Waffle House or iHOP?" he john puts his arm around him.

"IHOP I want pancakes." Luca moves out his reach but John takes it in stride.

"Ahh the hangover mecca. You may just be my child after all."

Cam snaps a picture of the waving goodbye as they drive off. "Here's to baby steps." She sends it to Joe and Nikki. She sends Joe Luca's picture. "First day back at school. We missed you. He wore your cologne! Lol! It was cute. Love you."

She goes back in and shuts out the press to start her day.

AN: I own nothing but Luca, Cam and the idea. If you liked it please review!-Meg


	8. Chapter 8

The early morning LA sky is over cast you could practically feel the rain coming. They had given a few photographers the slip in traffic but two had stayed up with him and pull in alongside him.

"Okay Luke there's only two of em' so just ignore them and keep your head down." John said as they get out of the car. "How often do you see your Dad little guy?"

"I'm ten Jack butt..." Luca mutters

"Don't respond bud. Just let it go."

They order their pancakes and in the ensuing wait Luca pipes up. "What do you want?"

"To spend time with you." John answers flipping a creamer packet like it's a quarter.

"Why?" Luca asks.

"I missed a lot I want to fix it." He said softly.

"You can't…what broken is broken."

"But you can't blame me for trying now." He said.

"Was it because I'm dying and you don't want that on your conscience?" Luca looks at him clear bright blue eyes unforgivingly hard in his young face. It makes John's heart freeze mid beat as their food arrives.

"Don't pull punches do ya bud? "He glances down at his plate to gather his wits.

"Nope."

"I respect that honest...No, I feel like this is my second chance to do it different." John watches as the boy cuts into his pancakes.

" Hmmm…" Luca mumbles.

"What?

You get one shot. Still ain't callin' you Dad..." he said pointing at him with his fork.

"Deal." John nods digging into his food.

"Did you at least like Mom?"

John took a deep breath and sighed. "It's complicated."

Luca shakes his head. "That's not an answer, I've met two of mom's boyfriends I know you didn't love her... you don't leave someone you love...I'm asking if you liked her because I want to know what I came from. Mom doesn't talk about it." He said honestly forking up another bite.

"I did like her. She's funny, used to be anyway. She worked hard I respect hard work. "He admits pouring syrup on his pancakes.

He smiles at John for the first time that morning. "She's still funny. Works too hard. Me and work. She fits in Joe when she can. I'm sure it's hard but loves him."

"Are you sure you're really ten?" John asked half-jokingly.

"Why?"

"You're very observant."

"Spend as much time as I do in bed and you pick up a few things. March 19th 2005 two twenty three am according to my birth certificate. So yes, I'm ten almost eleven." He answers smartly.

"OK I'm officially a shit Dad. I didn't even know your birthday."

Luca's eyebrows raise like Cam's just before she's about to hit him with a zinger "Admission is the first step...or wait? Is that just in AA?"

"Funny. "John laughed airlessly.

"So you have brothers what's that like?" Luca asked distracted running pancake through syrup.

"Your uncle's are pretty cool." He nods in agreement.

"Mom says I'm like you. You think it's true?"

"Maybe. I'll let you know." He smirks

"Cool... Do you play chess? I beat Mom's boss once."

"You're a motor head you play chess? You're an odd duck Luca Greer." John said grinning.

"Thanks I guess"

"It was a compliment. Your uniqueness is rare."

"So tell me about the pretty teacher?" John changes the subject between bites. "Brunette Blonde or redhead?"

"Blonde."

"Figures your Mama's blonde..."

Luca shrugged and ate his cakes.

"She looks like Kate Upton the big boobed girl from the chick flick Mom got early released and watched with me.

"You're a boob man alright can't argue that..."John said chuckling

"I kept waiting for her to fall over. She didn't but it'd be funny." He said looking up with a wide grin.

"You ready for school?"

"Yup, apparently I can't teach myself so why not." He said dryly

-/-/-/-.

He's safely at school and he's definitely straight..." He texts Cam

'Were you worried he might not be?"

"Nah but his healthy fascination with Kate Upton's boob to gravity ratio ensured it."

"Do What? You talked boobs over breakfast? "

"Titties and beer Babe... Root beer of course." He text back laughing knowing it'll piss her off.

"John!"

"You really felt the need to text me my name?"

"John! He's ten!"

"Exactly!"

"I blame Joe and the stems versus jugs controversy! I'll pick him up Thank You!"

"Stems every time."

"I remember. Nice to know some things never change. See you later."

"See ya Cam Have a nice day!"

"Let's hope this works out." She sighs talking to herself.

-/-/-/-

Joe checks his voice mail. "Hey Joey, We're fine just a little shaken up we just got side swiped coming out of the golden spoon, photographers. Anyway I need to call triple A we're fine I just didn't want you to worry in case you heard or saw something."

His heart immediately drops to his toes as hits the number to call her back. "HI You've reach-"

"Damn it Cammie answer!" Her phone was going into direct voicemail the next five calls.

He goes in search of Nikki and finds her talking to Nattie. "I need you to call John. Luca and Cammie were in an accident. Her phone keeps going to voicemail."

Nikki doesn't hesitate. She dials. "Where were they?"

"The Golden Spoon. It's a yogurt joint Cammie likes."

"John, Cam and Luca were in a car accident. I don't know Joe can't get an answer. I'm sure they're fine maybe her phone died. Okay call us." The phone rings in her hand seconds later.

"Hey, I'm sure they're fine she's just busy." She tells John.

"She's not answering for John either."

"Son of a bitch." Joe curses moving to pace the length of the hall they're in.

"Just stay calm. She called you right? How'd she sound?" Nikki tries to calm him down.

"Stressed, frightened, but okay…."

"Then as strong as the woman is, she's okay. Her phone might have died"

"Logically I know that. Emotionally? Not so much." He runs his hands through his hair and pulls at it.

"I know."

"How're we supposed to smile for our signing now?" He asked his gaze going dark.

"Slap the plastic smile on and go Joe." Nikki provides.

-/-/-/-

Joe's phone rings halfway through his signing. He gets up and answers it. "Hey Babe, sorry my phone died…we're home and fine the whole drivers side of my car is dunzo." She said sighing and flinging herself onto the couch.

"Goddamn it."

"We're ok."

I'm glad you're ok the car doesn't matter Campbell. This shits got to end. When I'm done with this signing, the four of us are sitting down." He orders.

"How do we fix this?" She asked.

"Legally?" He clarifies.

"Joey baby… You can't hit people…." She laughs.

"I don't know. But something needs to be figured out. I'm not asking Cammie, I'm telling."

"Don't get bossy; I'm sorry I scared you. I think we can google hang out together that way we can talk as a group." She said getting up and going to her laptop to investigate.

"I wasn't trying to be Cammie I just want you safe." He said softly.

"I know its okay. I'll let you get back to work. I love you."

"I love you too Babe. Talk to you in a bit. Bye Mama."

"Bye Joey."

-/-/-/

"How does this work? Can you see me Cammie?"

All she can see is Joe's black tee shirt over chest. "Joe sit down babe…It's plugged in all I can see in see is your chest."

He sits down and sees Cammie wearing his SHIELD hoodie. Her hair still wet from the shower. "You look pretty. We could have fun with this…" He grins.

"Concentrate Joe." She reprimands while taking a sip of water.

"Oh I am. On undressing you with my eyes…"

"Joe!" she laughs when he gives her an intense stare before sticking his tongue out at her playfully. "This is why we don't Face Time you think it's a Snapchat!" She said laughing

Nikki joins in. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing…Hi John!" Cam said once John logged on.

"So what's up? What the hell happened today? Nikki and Joe called and said you two were in an accident."

"I got side swept trying to leave the yogurt place. I parked on the street so they couldn't block me in but instead they tried to run me off the road. I can't drive my car. Side mirror is gone on the driver side."

"Something needs to be done." Joe sighed.

Like what? You and I are both on the road." Nikki replied.

"It's my responsibility." John added.

"Stephanie suggested an interview." Cam told them.

"You talked to her?" Joe asked.

"No, I live in the paparazzi mecca I should've foreseen this. Steph saw this coming. Yes I did. She was on the phone with me as I was driving." She answers both John and Joe

"Cammie!" Joe gripes.

"I was using blue tooth I had a work thing! "She justifies glaring at him halfheartedly.

"I know, I know you're careful sorry babe. This scared me. Look if an interview will help I'll do it with you." Joe allows.

"I don't want to expose Luca." Cam said quietly.

"So we don't make it all about our relationship and him. We make it about me. His disease. My decision is why were in this fucked up mess." John said.

"And if it's not enough? "She asked groaning in frustration.

"Then you move to Tampa with me." Joe said.

She looked at him surprise. "Umm, maybe my job's here. I have a kid to support."

"Woman you drive me bonkers." He growls out.

"You say that as though it's a bad thing. I like to think I keep you on your toes. So, if we're to do this thing where and how?" Cam asked.

Cam we should talk to Stephanie. If it was her idea then that means she's probably already got something in the works. Against her better judgment and my request." John pointed out.

"I have a condo in San Diego. It's a good distance from the photographers. We could take him to the Zoo." Nikki added.

:"That's only temporary. A day trip. Not a solution." Cam said.

"I wanna go." Luca called out from his hiding spot.

"Luca John Greer you have five seconds to get your snooping butt upstairs and back to bed."

"Can I come say goodnight?" Luca presses his luck.

"Fine hurry." Cam relents.

Hey how's first day back big man?" Joe asks as Luca sits in Cam's lap in a wife beater and boxers squinting to look at everyone.

"It was alright." He admits.

"Sub today?"

"Yep."

"Bummer." Joe and John said.

"Boys! You're not supposed to encourage it!" Cam complained while tickling Luca's back.

"Encourage what? I'm lost!" Nikki said.

Pretty teacher with boobs bigger than yours." John said.

"A ten year olds dream." Nikki laughed.

"Any man's dream. He's right she's hot. I've picked up his homework." Joe retorts

Cam shoots him a dirty look. "Leati Joesph!"

"I'm just sayin' I get it! Goodnight Luke I love you sleep tight. "Joe said.

"Love you back. Night. Night Nikki, Night John!"

"Night buddy sweet dreams." John added.

"Breakfast again?" Luca asked.

"Sure."

"Night sweetie." Nikki said.

Cam kisses his temple. "Goodnight again child of mine. I love you now go to sleep."

"Yes Ma'am."

-/-/-/-

Walking through the gates of the zoo, Luca first eyed the flamingos. The birds were in their bright vivid shade of pink while the babies were still small had their gray down and black beaks.

"What's up first bud?" Cam asked. Their guide was setting up their tour. John had called ahead and set up a private guide so they could enjoy their time. Nikki and Joe was only town for two days.

"The tram?" Luca smiled. John nodded and spoke with the guide. He set up a private jeep tour through the zoo for them as their first item on the agenda.

"Elephants first? Are there babies?" Luca asked.

"Not this spring but we do have a new baby gorilla and orangutans." The guide said.

"Okay! Let's just follow a trail and see what we see." Luca said being easy going.

:"You got it." The guide said.

The jeep tour took the basic route of the bus tram. From the main gate they traveled counter clockwise.

Over the next thirty five minutes, their jeep tour covered seventy percent of the zoo. From the big cats and larger grazing animals of Africa to the elephants and polar bears. Luca had one place in mind that he'd wanted to see from the beginning. A friend at school had said that the gorilla exhibit was by far the coolest he'd seen so that was at the top of Lucas list to see. The jeep wasn't given close enough access and since it was at the heart of the zoo, they'd have to walk.

"Ready to make the trek Bud?" John asked as the jeep stopped.

"Yeah."

John sitting closest to him lifted him out of the Jeep sitting him gently on the ground. Nikki shot John a reprimanding look. He wasn't meant to lift Luca but he was going to take whatever interaction he could get. Luca walked behind Joe and Cam with John and Nikki. Cam laughs at something Joe is saying she turns back. "Who's got Luke? Oh you okay Bub?"

"Fine Mama."

"Okay Big Man, you get tired just holler I'll carry you." Joe said and Luca nods as they keep walking for once Cammie isn't over wrought with nerves she's relaxed and happy. He could get used to this.

"I don't think Zookeeper is in my future is this all they do? They're sleeping." He said sitting down.

"Not impressed Bud?" John asked sitting next to him as Nikki left to find a bathroom and Joe and Cam wondered about looking.

"Fair point..." John felt the boy leaning into his side and didn't say anything. He put an arm protectively around Luca noting a fan lurking with their phone. He looks down and Luca is fighting sleep. He yawns himself. They'll just rest their eyes a minute then get up.

Cam and Nikki journey back to them first. There is an odd group with flashing cameras but they think nothing of it is after all a Zoo when they shove through the loosely knit group they discover it's not the gorillas being filmed but John and Luca sitting on a bench asleep with eerie twin expressions both of their mouths hanging open.

"Alright y'all that's enough this is family outing not a press gig. They're not an exhibit." Cam ordered

"John wake up!" Nikki said.

John jerks awake unsure of what he's seeing at first and then his stomach drops. "Shit!"

Soon zoo security comes and ushers the picture happy people out. A guide stayed back to usher them around the rest of the grounds.

At the end of the days trip Joe carries a once again sleeping Luca up their hotel room. "Look John I know you're against doing press about Luca so am I but I think this interview becomes a necessity when people film you napping and it makes TMZ."

"I'll have my management give the final okay. Tomorrow?"

"Sure."

-/-/-/-

E! Voice over: Tonight we take an intimate look at WWE's undoubtedly brightest star John Cena and his abrupt exit from TV life, you will learn his secrets, his reasons and what's next for the man who never gives up and never quits.

"I feel like throwing up…" John whispers as they set down and the opening video package plays.

"Do it that way." Cam points away from herself.

"Thanks Campbell you're a comfort."

"I live to appease you sweetie…" She mutters between her teeth as they smile for a test shot.

"When you say sweetie like that it's creepy…why're we doing this live again?" he said equally quietly.

"I can control spin and edit for you they can't twist anything." She replied. "Here we go." She muttered and the breathed deep.

"John, thank you for taking the time to sit with me and the rest of the WWE Universe and the fans who've grown to love you more on E and Total Divas." Giuliana Rancic smiled at the former Superstar.

"You're welcome; it's always nice to do things with the E! Family, I hope shed light on my son's plight as well as clear up any confusion my departure may have caused." He said shifting his seat. For once he's not in his suit and tie. He's dressed casually to portray a comfort level he doesn't exactly feel.

"Well let's jump right in. You mentioned your son and we'll get to that amazing little boy but let's start from the beginning. Nothing had been said before about a son or kids. In fact as far as viewers knew you told Nikki Bella kids were off the table." Rancic asks refusing to pull punches even right out of the gate.

"And they were, I kept Luca's existence to myself because I felt ill equipped to be a father and at the height of my career he would have been tabloid fodder as he's recently become."

"As a parent I can understand that. But as a parent I can also wonder why you wouldn't want to be a part of something so joyous."

John took a deep breath "I felt by stepping out of his life I was doing what was best for him and in doing so forfeited any rights to contact with him. "Giuliana nodded, accepting John's answer. "How did you meet?"

"On the Marine, She insulted me." He glanced over at Cam with a fond smile and Cam wonders if it's put on somehow she thinks it's genuine.

"I did not!" She retorts laughing in spite of herself.

"Campbell, was being with John a fling or love? Because not long after that, John was engaged. "The way she fiddles nervously with the edge of the romper she's wearing lets John know she's not ready to answer that question.

Seconds later she looks up with a soft smile and answers the question head on. "For me, I loved him but often thought I was Band-Aid for something or someone else."

"How did you tell him about Luca?"

She clears her throat. "I found out I was pregnant shortly after filming and I fully planned on telling John but he then became engaged and I felt it wasn't my place to disrupt his happiness when I was sure I could more than handle raising my child alone." She replied.

They break for commercial and both of them are relieved by it. John hands her a water bottle.

"You cool?" he asked

"As a cucumber." She answers sipping her water as they return from break.

"Tell me about his diagnosis. Did you think then to tell John and help him sooner?"

"So, honestly I was never quite sure I would tell John about Luca at all. Until I couldn't find a sitter and John met Luca at the Marine premiere in the men's restroom."

"He was young when he was diagnosed. How did you deal with it? I can't imagine. "Guiana tries for comforting but it falls a bit flat.

Cam starts to wring her hands. "Luca was diagnosed with Alport's at five; it is usually not a problem until you're a teen or mid-twenties. I thought I had more time so Luca could make his own choices as to knowing John but his disease was hyper aggressive and I ran out of options. As for how I dealt with it? Head on and with my sister at my back like always."

"John you met Luca in an unconventional way. Tell me and the viewers about the day you found out he was dying."

"The day I found out that he was dying… Well… That's a day neither of us would like to relive, least to say it was shocking. "He replied intensely.

"Mama? John? Joey? Nikki? Where are you? Time for my anti-rejection meds just went off! Oh Crap! That's a camera!"

"When you found out you blocked everything out. It came out in TMZ from a co-worker about Luca. Did you decide to take this head on or were you reluctant in being a part of this?"

"Neither of you have really had to face this alone. You've had each other and significant others. But how'd Nikki take the news? Your family?"

Luca ran in. "Mama? John? Joey? Nikki? Where are you? Time for my anti-rejection meds just went off! Oh Crap! That's a camera!" He backtracked.

"Hold on just one second I need to help take his pills. I'll just be a moment. Please stop filming."

"I can-" Cam said.

"I got it Cam." John leads Luca to the kitchen. "I didn't mean to mess anything up."

"Its okay buddy you didn't they aren't filming you." John can hear them in the background scrambling to make up the gap with another video package but he doesn't really care.

He lifts him onto the counter. "I weigh more than fifteen pounds you weren't supposed to do that."

John couldn't help but laugh at Campbell coming out of Luca.

"Eh I do lots of things I'm not supposed too. "He said finding the pills.

"Don't let Mom or Nikki hear that. "He counts out pills from six separate bottles.

"All at once or two by two Luke? "John asks.

"Two I got sick last time." Luca answers kicking his feet on the cabinet. Typically that would annoy John but He's just glad Luca is comfortable to be a normal kid with him.

"Alright..." John sneaks him a can of orange soda and dumps two pills in his mouth at a time until all seven are down.

"Good to go! Thanks!" Luca smiles and jumps down.

"Welcome! Go tell your Aunt Mac, if she lets you give her the slip again she's fired." John said as Luca follows behind him into the living room.

"From what being my Aunt." He retorts.

"Move it Mr. Sass Pants." Cam orders "No you can't play Joey's call of duty game." She said before he can get the question out as he's leaving the room.

John makes sure Luca is out of ear shot before answering any more questions. "To answer your earlier question. I'm not proud to say I was hesitant and it was out of fear and selfishness and was never truly about Luca. It was me, my stuff, but I did make the right choice in the end I hope when Luca's older it will quell any ill feeling he has on the manner."

Cam jumps in. "As for facing it alone, I never have thankfully. Meeting my guy was a blessing because he's taught me to take breath every now and then but even before that I had Maclaren in my corner. I can't really speak to John's relationship."

"Campbell, tell me about Joe and he and Luca get along."

She smiles brightly. "I think Joe would say, Luca put him through his paces at first like any son of a single mother would but thankfully Joe's equally as stubborn as Luca, so now they get along great my two peas in a pod. Sometimes it works against me."

"Way to make sound like we torture you!" Joe calls from the door way.

"Fine then come fend for yourself. We both know you aren't shy." He nods at that and he and Nikki join the interview.

"How are you and Nikki doing with all of this additional attention?"

"Its additional attention I'm at fault for so, I have no room to complain but Nicole has handled it great thus far the main reason we're all doing this is to alleviate the heat on our child. I don't want him to go everywhere with some idiot shouting at him and taking his picture every two steps."

"Joe was it hard adjusting to all of this?" Guiana asks.

"Adjusting to which thing? My girl having a sick kid? John? Or the media blitz from hell?" Joe clarifies.

"All of it."

"Well I've always been the guy that wants it all and I'll take it from you if I think it's mine, I don't hear no very well I-"He smiles slightly." uh Cammie was a tough sell so when I finally got a yes out of her I was going for it, I mean honestly she probably could have told me she was secretly a man and I'd still have gone on that first date."

"Joey!" She swats his arm.

Joe just continued. "Anyway, the truth is it didn't put me off that Luca was sick, if anything I loved her all the more for the grace and courage she shows every day to wake up and just be happy. She's very serious by nature but until it was clear we had basically no options and he might die she was pretty positive, John was a means to end for me. I needed Luke alive not only because I loved him but because I was scared of what losing him might do to us. The Media? I don't like it and I hope this puts it to a stop." He said in his straight forward way.

"Nikki, same question."

"I think the most difficult thing for me was the secret that I was told one thing but John did the opposite to the extreme."

Have you forgiven him?"

"I'm working toward it, when you love someone its flaws and mistakes the whole person. So, yeah I'm getting there." She nods smiling.

Do you see yourselves, all four of you, co-parenting? Or is this the end of the line for you John?"

He shakes his head. "No, not at all I'm all in now, I think we've all come to a nonverbal agreement he's not just mine and Campbell's child he's all of ours."

"John, Are you through competing? As someone who doesn't quit or back down, is this the end of the line with you and your career in the WWE?"

"I am through with in ring competition having only one kidney makes me too much a liability for the company. As for another role within the company? I don't know what the cards hold. Right now, my focus is solely Luca and getting to know him."

"Let's talk about Luca. What's his diagnosis and what was the procedure that led us to today?"

Cam answers. "Luca has a very severe form of Alport's disease it causes your kidney's to scar because they don't produce collagen necessary to function properly. There is no cure, transplantation is your last stop, Medication and dialysis was just a band aid for Luca. Because Luca's ailment is genetic he may reject John's kidney because of differing collagen levels."

"What are his chances for rejection?"

John looks at Cam. "I think it's safe to say none of us want to even think of tempting fate by giving that any major consideration."

"Post op how are you and Luca doing, John."

"As well as can be expected, there's some aches and pains fatigue but they told us to expect it. As I'm sure our you noticed as our Zoo nap was caught on camera as proof."

"What is it you want to say to the paparazzi?

"Stay away from my family or I'll shove your camera up your asses." Joe said grinning.

"Joe! I think what he means is please respect our privacy." Cam said diplomatically.

"No, for once I agree with Joe. Luca's health is fragile even now, so please just leave us be and let us lead normal lives. My son? He's not famous I am. The public's prying eyes will not apply to him." John said firmly.

-/-/-/-

After the interview and returning to the hotel Cam watches Luca sit on his bed in the adjoining room.

"What's on your mind handsome?" Cam asked crossing to him.

"So, he just loves me now and it's all cool?" He asks glancing up as Cam sits next to him on the bed.

"I think he's always loved you he just doesn't show it well." She answers.

"He's never shown it." He points out.

"Fair statement. You could always let him try. It won't hurt me."

"Joe?"

"Ah, that's it huh?" Cam nods in understanding.

"Yeah I mean, I don't have a Dad not the way I should and he's as close as we got I just don't want to mess it up."

"You can't mess it up Luke. I could but you can't. It's just more people to love you Bub." She said marveling at how grown up Luca actually was but still had his childlike fears,

"Why now?"

"He's a different person than he was I don't know baby but what I do know is this" She tilts his face up. "The always wondering why might always be there but you'll also wonder what if? If you don't try. I'm not saying you have to love him today, next year, ten years from now, what I am saying is that refusing to love someone or be loved out of pride and bitterness will leave you very lonely."

"I'll honestly try but I'm not calling him Dad maybe ever and I really wish Nikki would stop looking at me like I'm a prize in a cereal box."

Cam laughed. "She can't help it. I think it's because you give her something she thought she'd never have. Next time just say you're weirding me out and she'll stop. As for calling him Dad? It's more than okay to make him earn the title."

"I will always be yours more than anyone else you know that right Mom? I love you most." He said seriously.

"I know and I love you too more than you can ever understand." She kisses his cheek.

"Luke wanna swim Bud?" She looks over to find Joe in swim trunks and no shirt. His hair is down and his tribal sleeve in full view. "Uh you can come too." He said a little confused by her stare,

She laughs she can't help it. "How're you so damned confident but you catch me staring in appreciation and you stutter and stumble."

Luca doesn't comment on their conversation just goes to put on his trunks.

"This may come as a surprise Cammie but you're really pretty and you make me nervous when you look at me like that." Joe said smirking.

"Like what?"

"Like you want to swallow me whole or something. Lusty eyes freak me out." He grins wider unable to hold it back.

"Now who's a prude Anoa'1?"

"Never said I didn't like it." He laughs.

Luca comes out of the bathroom and goes over to where Joe stands and hugs him around the waist. "You alright Big Man?"

"Fine. Just felt like a hug, you coming mama?" Luca asked looking back.

"What he said." Joe parrots.

"I'll be down in a second keep him outta the hot tub Joey it's a germ breeding ground."

"Yes ma'am." He salutes.

"It's a germ breeding ground…" Luca said in mimicking high voice, "My Mom fun sucker extraordinaire. What's a prude? "She hears as they leave,

"Don't throw him!" she shouts but their already gone.

She lies back on the bed and takes what feels like the first deep breath in ages. "I'm just going to lay here for five seconds." She said closing her eyes perfectly at peace.

I own nothing WWE or E Channel related. I do however own Cam & Luca. I hope you enjoyed! If you feel so inclined leave a review!-MM


	9. Chapter 9

There is little backlash from the interview and everyone goes back to life in near normality. When John goes to pick up Luca he notices a chocolate brown Lexus GX SUV in Cam's drive way. He knocks on the door. Joe opens it.

"It's my day home from the loop." He answers John's confused expression.

"Whose car?" he nods to the left.

"Cammie's needed a new one after the wreck Big Man'll be right down. Honey John's here. You take him to school every day?"

"Yeah, lately. And Cam picks up." John rocks back on his heels in the doorway.

"Hm, okay come in." Joe said with a shrug.

"What's that mean?" John tone verges on accusatory.

"I've just assumed you'd want to go back home by now." He answers.

"Well do you?" John retorts/

"Not really I basically live here."

Luca jets down the stairs past them both out the still open door. "Uh no sir Mister my butt's on fire go tell your mother goodbye and no soda for breakfast either." Joe orders.

"Joe!" Luca whines.

"That is what happens when don't sit still in first class and get a note sent home. Besides that it's bad for your kidneys." Joe said patiently.

"But-"

He tilts Luca's chin up and holds his gaze. "That wasn't a request son. Go tell your mother goodbye."

"Yes Sir." Luca relents stomping back toward Cam.

"Thank you. I love you."

"I know." He mutters walking back to hug Cam who's in the kitchen sipping coffee.

"Bye Baby have a good day." She kisses the top his head.

"Was that so hard." Joe asked. "I'm back to work today so I'll see you Friday okay?" he continued.

"Yep. Bye! "He said going to John's car.

-/-/-/-

Cam slips into the meeting quietly. She waits for a break in conversation. "Sorry I had to take Joe to the airport he's tired of leaving his truck in parking."

"Well it's nice for you to join us." Stephanie smirked. Cam wasn't aware that she'd be in town for this meeting.

"Hi." Cam's shock was evident in her tone. "Am I being fired?"

"Seriously?" Stephanie smiled and Cam shrugged.

"I'm here because this is a new project meeting. Something I think you'll be very happy to hear about."

"Uh ok, Joey can't act for shit you know that right? I wouldn't put a movie on him." Cam shakes her head in disapproval.

She feels bad for downing her man to their boss. "I mean his promos are better and he totally stole that weird little head tick thing from me but..."

Stephanie just laughs and pushes on. "Campbell what's your brainchild?"

"Letting a Diva hold down a chick flick." Then it dawned on her..."No way!"

"We got a fresh script a twist on your modern day When Harry met Sally and we want you to helm casting and production. It's called "Practice Run." written by Callie Khouri and directed by Nick Cassavettes. It's your production from the ground up." Stephanie said.

"As in senior producer?"

"If you want it with a by line under WWE." Stephanie confirmed with a nod.

"Wow, this is...yes, of course. I accept."

"What's my budget cap?" She asks getting down to brass tacks.

"15 million."

"You better pull this off girl. Have fun." Stephanie gets to her feet.

"Oh I will."

"Go call Joe, break it too him gently that you won't be casting him." She said smiling as she left.

-/-/-/-/-

Joe gets off the plane to find a missed call from Cam. He calls her back in the rental car. "Hey Baby." He laughs as she starts talking so fast he catches only every third word. The boys give him an odd look. "Wait! Cammie slow down." He nods even though she can't see him and she steamrolls the conversation on. "Really that's great, No I know you, and so just know you've got this .I always help with Luke now's not any different. Yeah, uh huh okay, Cammie I have no clue what half of that sentence was. Yup I am alright love you too. I will have a good day bye Mama." He hangs up smiling he can't help himself it was nice to hear the giddy happiness in her voice.

**=/-/-/-/-**

"Joe just texted me asking if we'd go ring shopping for Cammie with him." Jon said sitting next to Trin on their hotel bed. 

She's stretched out on the bed. "You sound surprised, she's been his entire world for more than a year now. I'm glad he's locking it down. I feel outnumbered at family functions….soooo many Samoans." Trinity jokes getting up.

"She gonna be the only white girl poor thing." Jon adds smiling.

"Yeah let's just hope his mom takes to her. You have no idea how intimidating your family is. Tell him we'll meet him in the lobby. There's a Zales and Kay's in the mall down the way." She said using the mirror over the desk to check her hair and makeup.

-/-/-/-

First things first before I forget. My girl's the hippy dippy no blood on my diamonds type." Joe told the salesman glancing around the glittering but tiny store/

"All of our diamonds are certified for sale sir." He answers.

"Alright good. Nothing funky no weird colors Cammie's the classic type." 

"You mean home girl is as vanilla as ice cream." Jon piped up and Joe shot him a look. "What? Dude! You said it." He points out as they loiter around the jewelry cases halfheartedly looking.

"I know I said it, bro. don't repeat it." Joe laughed at Jon

Joe, come look at these." Trinity was looking at a case nearby.

He goes over and looks. "Can I see those three?" he points to a particular display tray. 

The salesman pulled the three he wanted from the case. "Do you know her size?"

"Uh…" Joe said suddenly worried. 

"No worries… I got this." Trinity said dialing up Cam. "Hey Girl, no yeah I heard…uh sure listen I'm at the mall you remember those love rings we wanted that cost a fucking arm and a leg on Etsy. I found knock offs here? I don't know bitch they're cheap who cares if they turn your hand green. Just tell me your size girl. I love ya too. Alright bye." She hung up. " "Six and half." She directed at the salesman.

"You just like Nikki Bella sized lie lied your ass off." Jon pointed out.

Trin shrugged and grinned. "Gotta do what you gotta do baby."

"**I think what he means is its scary how well you did that?"**

"She's got Luke so she'll want something durable that won't catch on him if she's holding or helping him with something." Trin points out being logical.

"I like that one. It screams Campbell to me." Joe pointed to a round center stone ring with round accent side stones. He holds it up. "Yeah this is it." 

"That was easy. You sure?" Trinity said,

He nods. "Yeah, I know my girl. This is the one. Simple but still makes a statement."

Jon said hurriedly. "Alright box it up and let's go before my wife finds something she needs."

Trin shoots him a glare that's only half playful. "Boy watch yourself… just for that I'm looking around."

-/-/-/-

They leave the tiny mom and pop store Joe had found with an engagement ring and a necklace for Trinity. Joe smirks as she puts it on. "Dude you shoulda just kept your mouth shut."

"He never learns." Trinity smiled and kissed Jon's cheek. "Thank you boo."

"You're welcome babe." He said to Trinity." So how you asking her?" Jon directs at Joe as they get in the car. 

"I hadn't gotten that far asking Luca's permission was sort of terrifying in itself,"

"Aw, you asked his permission? That's sweet. "Trinity said. 

"Wanted him to feel involved." He said shrugged.

"Way to go cuz."

"She hasn't said yes yet man." Joe points out.

"She will." Trinity said confidently

-/-/-/-

As they sit in the fancy restaurant it dawns on Cam that John hadn't realized this isn't the place to bring your ten year old for a pseudo family dinner.

Do they even have a kids menu?" She asked skeptical of the expensive feel of the place.

"I assumed he'd order for himself." John said dryly as though she's stupid.

"He can. It's less food so it's not wasted and less expensive in case he doesn't eat it all."

"Cammie I can buy you guys dinner if I want." He said softly as though he's offended.

"I know. Don't call me Cammie please, it's weird." She said

"Alright. Do you want a glass of wine?"

She feels bad He's truly trying. "I have to drive."

"Alright. Well, what do you feel like getting, bud?" He asks Luca shifting his focus.

"What's that?" Luca points to another table's appetizer.

"Um, I don't know." John flags the waiter over.

"What is that they ordered?"

"Escargot." The waiter answers.

"Snails. "John translates

"Eww... never mind." His face screws up and John smiles.

Cam said dryly in total and utter disbelief."You brought a ten year old to a restaurant that serves escargot. Lovely."

John sighs. "Are you too big for Chuck E. Cheese Luke?"

"No." He lit up like a Christmas tree.

"That place is like hell only worse." Cam muttered and John shrugged. Resigned she follows them to the lot.

=/-/-/-

Cam texts Joe as John and Luca get tokens as she orders their pizza. "I'm in hell and it's all John's fault."

Her phone chimes and she reads. "Where are you?"

"Big Rats and overpriced pizza give ya three guesses."

"Good old Chuck." He returns and Cam can practically hear him chuckling.

"Bingo."

"Don't eat the pizza it'll constipate you." Now she knows he's teasing it makes the grin.

"Starving."

"Then the pizza is safer you don't know who touched the salad bar."

"LOL! I love you Baby." She sends and then adds on. "At least ball pits don't exist. Just a tunnel maze that he's thankfully out grown."

"Ball Pits were dangerous but fun. I love you too."

"Call me later the big man he beckons me." She shoots him a final text.

"Will do Babe don't choke John." She walks toward John and Luca reading his response.

-/-/-/-/-

"Mom I'm beating him!"

"I see that! What am I refereeing?"

"Ski ball!"

"I think he cheats." John said.

"John you're like sixteen times his size. "She points out.

"He was givin' me shifty eyes." He retorts side eyeing Luca with a smirk

Their Pizza ready they stop their game to eat when John broached the subject he was dreading he hoped this place and the fun they were having would soften the blow.

"So, there's something I need to tell you guys." John jumps right in.

"Okay." Luca said wary.

"It's time for me to get back to San Diego or Tampa and work." He said.

Luca's face goes dark with an emotion he can't place". Huh? Mom I tried like you said. I was still right."

"What's he mean, Campbell?" John accuses.

"I told him if he didn't try and trust you he'd have regrets. The thing is, his trust it's hard to earn. You leave? He thinks you won't come back that's both our fault." She answers glancing at Luca who's having an emotional reaction that doesn't surprise her or the fact that he retreats into himself bit by bit.

"I fully intend to be in his life Campbell." John's tone turned very serious. "I'm going to come back, but my life is in Tampa."

"I'm supposed to be your life," Luca said quietly. His words are so wise beyond his years that Jon gets goose bumps. Luca stands up.

"He's ten John. You can't expect him to understand so quickly."

"I'm going to play Whack-A-Mole Mom." He said walking away.

"Okay buddy." She said to his retreating back.

"I have to work." John tries to justify his reasoning.

"It never changes same dance different song." She said getting to feet to find her boy. At Jon's blank look she continues. "Your work it made the choice for you last time didn't it?" With that she walked away.

That night the ride home is silent.

-/-/-/-

Cam tries and fails to get Luca to talk. He grabs his cell she only allows for emergencies but she thinks he may be calling Mackie his favored confidant and lets him go.

Joe sees its Luca calling and worry immediately sets in. "Luke buddy you ok?" He said quickly.

"Been Better." He said sounding Dejected and sad.

"What's going on? Mom alright?" Joe starts running down his mental list of problems and gets scared.

"Mom's fine. John's an asshole."

Ah he should have known John was the issue. "I agree sorta but don't talk like that."

"He took me to have fun and then was like Hey By the way I'm going home"

"Oh Luke I'm sorry buddy."

"This is why I don't like people." He said grumpily.

Joe tries to turn around Luca's mood. "Hey you like people. You like me. You like Trin and Jon."

"You don't break your word once you give it. He said he wanted to know me but what he really meant was whenever it's convenient for him." Luca grumbled.

"I wish I could say something better little man. I do. But what I want to say will sound like I'm taking his side and that wouldn't be fair."

"But I'm a kid and his job is important because it's all he is...I know Mom told me." He sighed.

"Did He say he'd come back?" Joe asked.

"Yeah but you're the only person who has ever come back when they said they would."

"I think he will, Luca."

"What makes you think he'll come back?" for once he sounds like the child he is.

"Because against my better judgment, I think he really cares."

"He waited until liked him to leave." Luca said near tears.

"That was just bad timing Big Man. You need to give him a chance to come back if he doesn't? No skin off our nose because we're still a family regardless."

Luca fight back sniffles. "Right! Okay!"

"So I bought Mom's ring wanna see?"

"Sure. Wait just a second." He turns on face time and shuts himself in the closet.

""Big Man?" Joe said confused. "Why the closet?"

"So mom doesn't catch us." The duh is clear on his face.

"You're smart." Joe smiles.

"As long as she doesn't hear us or start looking for me. Hurry and show me. You know Mom if I don't make noise every fifteen minutes she thinks I'm dead." He said sarcastically.

"Or setting something on fire." Joe adds getting the ring box.

He holds up the ring. "Think she'll like it?"

"It's perfect."

"You can't tell her and no hint giving." Joe reminds him.

"Luca John!"

"That's Mom gotta go! Love you night!"

"Goodnight Luke I love you too."

When Colby the man who plays the shield's high flyer and betrayer Seth Rollins walks into the hotel room Joe's smiling.

"Whatcha smiling at? Phone sex Cammie?" he asked.

Joe shakes his head. "Nah man, just tellin' my boy goodnight."

**AN: I own nothing but Luca, Cam, Mac, and the idea. Thanks so much for all the reviews, follows, and faves, keep em' coming if you'd like too! Thanks again-MM**


End file.
